Pour notre futur
by Rhea Fantasia
Summary: Le futur est menacé, les batailles font rage et il n'y a plus ni héros, ni vilain. Trop de gens sont déjà morts, trop de proches surtout. Alors, un petit groupe téméraire va tenter le tout pour le tout : envoyer quelqu'un dans le passé pour changer le futur. Ils fabriquent deux machines et parviennent à les envoyer cinq ans en arrière, en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.
1. Une lettre pour vous remercier

_Des explosions, il y en avait partout et aucun moyen de se mettre à l'abri. Tous les héros se battaient, tous les héros étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour la paix et la justice, beaucoup l'avais déjà fait. Les hostilités entre les eux groupes ne dataient pas d'hier, mais, le conflit avait pris de l'ampleur, beaucoup trop. La ligue des vilains contre les représentait de l'ordre. All for One contre One for All. Ça avait toujours été ça. Le bien contre le mal, les gentils contre les méchants. Un combat manichéen, sans grande profondeur. Pas de retournement comme quoi le grand méchant est en fait un gentil qui désire maintenir l'équilibre des forces, ou qui a longtemps souffert et qui veut désormais faire payer au monde. En fait, ce n'est même plus sûr qu'il y ait le bien d'un côté et le mal de l'autre. C'est juste….. La guerre. Des morts des deux côtés ainsi que des civils, deux idéologies qui s'affrontent, des gens qui se battent avec tout ce qui leur reste, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus rien. Ce n'était pas ce que le monde voulait, ce n'était pas ce que les héros espéraient, ce n'était pas ce dont les apprentis héros rêvaient._

 _Mais, il s'agissait bel et bien de la réalité. Notre réalité ! Nous qui nous trouvions sur le champ de bataille, nous qui avions choisi cette voie, nous qui avons déjà perdu beaucoup trop de nos proches. Vivre ou mourir._

 _Nous ne sommes plus des héros, juste des survivants. Alors, à celui qui le trouvera, dite lui que je l'aime, que je suis encore vivant et que je l'attends. Dite lui qu'on se reverra dans un meilleur futur, que même là, je l'aimerais plus que tout, car il est ma raison d'être. Demandé lui pardon de ma part, pour lui faire faire ce que je n'ai pas pût, parce que c'est encore à lui de réparer mes erreurs et de tous nous protéger. Dite à All Might que… j'ai réussi à le contrôlé. Qu'il n'a pas pu voir ça à mon époque… mais que j'y suis arrivé, demandé lui aussi pardon, car, j'ai été un mauvais successeur. Et dite également pardon à monsieur Aizawa parce que j'ai été un élève bien trop tête brulé._

 _Quand vous le trouverez, appelez Mei Hatsume, car, à mon époque c'est elle qui a créé cet appareil, elle a laissé un mode d'emploi, mais je doute de quelqu'un à part elle-même puisse le lire. Remercier là aussi, pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, pour moi, et surtout pour lui. Je suis désolé, la lettre est un peu longue, surtout que j'ai l'impression de ne rien dire. Mais, il vous expliquera tout de vive voix, enfin, ils, plutôt vu qu'ils viennent à deux._

 _Le second arrivera surement après, quoique…. Aucun moyen de le savoir exactement. En tout cas, il aura également une lettre. Pas de ma main, mais de celle de sa belle. Ha, ils risquent d'être de mauvaise humeur tous les deux aux réveilles, surtout lui. Alors, bonne chance._

 _Ils sont bien entendus au courant qu'ils partent et de leur mission, mais, on ne leur a pas laissé le temps de nous dire au revoir, ni rien. Il faut dire, on manque de temps ici. Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé notre cachette, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. On a cependant tout de même réussit à cacher de nombreux points de retour, donc, une fois terminé, ils pourront rentrer._

 _Encore une fois, dite lui que je l'attends, qu'on ira ensemble avec tous les autres au parc d'attraction, comme il me l'avait promis, qu'on mangera plein de glace, qu'on rigolera tous ensemble, parce que tout le monde sera là, qu'il ne manquera personne. Qu'on verra nos anciens professeurs prendre du bon temps également, les enfants courir partout en s'amusant, le sourire sur le visage des gens. Et, qu'on sera tous de grands héros, parce qu'il y aura encore des héros, parce que le mal n'aura pas gagné contre le bien, parce qu'ils auront sauvé le futur._

 _Dite lui aussi qu'il y a un petit émetteur dans chacune des capsules et qu'ils peuvent le retirer. C'est une sorte d'intelligence artificielle crée par Mei, elle permet de communiquer avec nous, mais surtout d'avoir des informations concernant le futur, comme ça ils pourront savoir s'ils l'ont changé ou pas._

 _Alors, à vous qui lisez cette lettre, s'il vous plait aidez-les, ne les stopper pas, car, notre futur en dépend. Ne bafouez pas leur détermination qui les a poussés à quitter leur proche, à quitter le champ de bataille, trop de sang a déjà été versé. Il est temps d'en finir. Alors, All Might, Directeur, monsieur Aizawa, tous les élèves de la classe, et surtout vous deux, je suis désolé, vraiment, mais surtout, je vous remercie. Pour le passé, pour le présent…. Et pour le futur. Car, je sais que désormais il sera meilleur, alors encore merci._


	2. Les capsules venus du ciel

Voilà, voilà, petite message a tout ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et ont voté ou laisser des commentaires, sachez que je vous remercie et ils m'ont fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Ça fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas posté mes écrits sur internet, et voir qu'ils sont appréciés me motive plus que jamais. J'espère que vous allait aimez la suite :D

Pour ceux qui ont simplement lut mon histoire, bas ça me motive tout autant, je vous remercie également et ferait du mieux que je peux pour continuer. Sur ce, bonne lecture 3

 **Winnieli :** Hahahaha t'en fait pas j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à commencer à l'écrire ne sachant pas comment j'allais tourner les choses. Et effectivement, la lettre vient bien de Izuku. J'adore aussi ce type d'histoire donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que j'écrive dessus.

 **Lapin** : Effectivement, en fait la guerre n'est pas déclaré dans cinq ans, à ce moment elle a déjà lieux, c'est simplement qu'à ce moment ils ont eu les moyen d'organisé un voyage dans le temps et ceux qui sont envoyé doivent empêcher certain événement de ce produire. Et effectivement, la guerre change les gens, mais la lettre n'est pas de Katsuki.

* * *

Katsuki connaissait désormais la vérité, toute l'histoire qui liait All Might et Izuku, il comprenait les raisons du choix du héros, mais il était en colère. Contre All Might, contre Izuku, contre lui-même. Parce que malgré tout, il pensait encore que s'était sa faute, bien entendu il avait compris ce qu'était le One for All et le All for One, le fait qu'il ne restait que peu de temps au représentant de l'ordre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce dire que s'il avait fait plus attention cette nuit-là, il resterait plus de temps à All Might. Après ça, le professeur les avait conduits auprès d'Aizawa. Et, alors qu'il leur passait un savon, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, semblable à celui d'une bombe en plein ciel suivit de bruit d'orage grondant. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils regardèrent par la fenêtre, le ciel était vierge de tout nuage. Ce fut lorsqu'All Might voulu s'approcher de la vitre que la sonnerie d'alarme anti-vilain retentit. Il se faisait attaquer ! Prenant les doux élèves avec eux, les professeurs quittèrent rapidement les lieux pour se rendre devant les dortoirs et virent que la majorité des élèves étaient déjà à l'extérieur accompagné d'autre professeur. Aizawa envoya Katsuki ainsi qu'Izuku rejoindre leur camarade, et tous attendirent. L'alarme s'était stoppée, ainsi que les bruits, cependant, personne ne semblait détendu, comme le calme avant la tempête.

Les secondes passèrent, semblable à des heures, soudain, ils entendirent un autre bruit sourd venir du ciel. Levant tous la tête, ils virent quelque chose foncé droit sur eux, de loin, ils auraient dit une météorite, mais plus l'objet se rapprochait, mieux il pouvait voir de quoi il s'agissait, une sorte de capsule. Personne ne bougeait, personne ne réalisait, jusqu'à ce que les professeurs hurlent aux élèves de se mettre à l'abri. Ce fut alors la panique lorsque les élèves réalisèrent qu'effectivement la chose en question leur fonçait dessus. Ils retournèrent tous dans le bâtiment le plus proche voulant tout de même être aux premières loges, alors que les professeurs utilisaient leurs alter. Ils réussirent à freiner l'appareil qui ne blessa heureusement personne, mais s'écrasa tout de même proche des professeurs créant une onde de choc qui balaya la poussière crée un écran de fumée, et lorsqu'il disparut, tous purent voir le sol intact. Malgré l'impact la capsule n'avait créé aucun dégât. Les professeurs attendirent encore un peu, et lorsqu'ils voulurent se rapprocher, un second bruit sourd surgit du ciel. Une autre capsule. Interceptant la seconde tout comme la première, elle ne fit pas plus de dégât en arrivant au sol. Aussitôt, les professeurs se remirent en position défensif, mais rien de plus n'arriva et les capsules n'avaient pas bougé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur Nezu arriva avec d'autre membre du corps enseignant. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment des capsules sous le regard intrigué ou fasciné des élèves. Ce fut lorsque le directeur et All Might furent assez proche des appareils que tout le monde entendit un bip, ils virent également un rayon vert sortir de chaque machine avec de ce dirigez vers eux, mais avant que n'importe qui ait pu bouger le petit doigt, une voix féminine se fit entendre.

 _\- Analyse en cours….._ _Analyse_ _confirmé_. Directeur Nezu, All Might, bonsoir.

\- Ha.. Heu… Bonjour ? Fit le héros peut sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre.

\- Bonsoir. Veuillez déclinez votre identité.

\- _Analyse_ _de_ _la_ _demande_ …. _Passage_ _en_ _mode_ _autonome_. Vous pouvez m'appeler I.A ou Ilia, je viens en paix.

\- Et bien enchanté Ilia, tu es donc une intelligence artificielle ?

\- Négatif, n'ayant pas été terminé, je n'ai pas la possibilité d'évoluer par moi-même.

\- Et, que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda All Might s'était repris entre temps.

\- Impossible d'accéder à la demande. _Analyse en cours, recherche du professeur Aizawa…. Sujet confirmé dans une zone de trois métres_. Bonsoir professeur Aizawa, prière de vous rapprocher s'il vous plait.

\- Hein ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Vous êtes prié de prendre les messages qui vous sont destinés. _Ouverture du cours._

Et, alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que les capsules dévoilent leurs contenus, il n'y eut que deux petites fenêtres qui s'ouvrirent, une sur chaque des capsules que le professeur pris en soupirant tous comme les élèves déçus. Il lut la première et devins aussi livide qu'un mort, il lut ensuite la deuxième et avant que quiconque est pu lui poser la moindre question il cria.

 **\- Mei Hatsume ! Amenez là immédiatement !**

\- Eraser ? Demanda calmement le directeur.

\- Tenez…. Dit-il en lui remettant les deux lettres.

Hatsume arriva rapidement, curieuse qu'elle était sa place fut bien entendu au premier rang. Elle trépignait d'impatience, elle désirait voir les capsules de plus près et avait d'ailleurs poussé un cri de joie lorsqu'on l'avait appelé.

\- Je suis là professeur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Ça, parle-lui.

\- HOHOHOHO Avec joie ! Dit-elle en s'approchant. Bons-

 _\- Analyse vocal en cours._ L'interrompit la machine. Bonsoir Mei Hatsume.

\- Magnifique ! Tu as donc une empreinte vocale de moi.

\- Affirmatif. Demande à être transporté par Uravity en lieu sûr.

\- Uravity?

\- Affirmatif, nom de code pour Ochako Uraraka.

 **\- Ochako Urarako !** Cria cette fois Mic, cependant, à la place de venir seul, elle fut accompagné de tous les élèves de la 1-A.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? Demanda Aizawa agacé.

 _\- Analyse de groupe, sujet, classe 1-A confirmé._ Sujet tous présent, demande à être conduite dans un lieu sécurisé.

\- Urarako, penses-tu pouvoir utiliser ton alter pour la bouger ?

\- Ou… Oui monsieur le directeur.

\- Haaa…. Bon, suiviez moi alors.

Tous les élèves de la classe en plus de Mei le suivirent, Uraraka et Mic en bout de file les suivant avec les capsules alors que les autres professeurs ordonnaient aux restes des élèves de regagner leur chambre. All Might, lui se trouvait toujours avec le directeur qui lui avait tendu les deux lettres, son visage aussi blanc que celui d'Eraser quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe All Might, mais, si ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ces lettres est vrai, le futur de ces enfants et du monde sera très sombre.

\- C'est…. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire….. En espérant que comme le disent les lettres, ceux qui sont à l'intérieur de ces capsules pourront mieux nous expliquer.

\- Oui. Je convoquerais également tous les professeurs, pour l'instant, la nuit risque d'être longue.

Lui répondant par un simple hochement de tête, tous deux marchèrent dans la même direction qu'avait prise le groupe plus tôt. Une fois devant le bâtiment scolaire principal, ils virent Midnight les attendre. Elle lest informa que le professeur avait conduit les élèves dans les sous-sols de l'académie et s'était porté volontaire pour leur transmettre l'information. Atteignant rapidement l'endroit, ils se mêlèrent aux autres, le directeur allant tout devant alors que les deux professeurs se mettaient sur le côté. Aizawa hocha la tête et Mei s'avança vers les capsules.

\- Alors, est-ce que cet endroit te convient ?

 _\- Analyse en cours, lieux, sous-sol de l'établissement scolaire, zone sécurisé. Lancement de l'enregistrement vidéo._

\- Allô Allô ! C'est bon vous me recevez ?

Personne n'en revenait, les capsules venaient de faire apparaitre une vidéo dans laquelle se trouvait Mei, mais en plus vieille. Hormis son style vestimentaire, elle n'avait pas changé, mais semblait plus mature. Le directeur voulu ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais fut interrompu par la jeune fille.

\- Ha, c'est vrai, c'est un enregistrement on ne peut pas communiquer directement. Bref, je suis là pour vous rassurer. On pensait bien qu'avec seulement deux lettres pas signé vous seriez méfiant. Je vais faire vite parce qu'ici on manque de temps. Les deux qui sont dans les capsules ont été envoyés pour changer le futur, ils savent ce qu'ils font alors s'il vous plait ne les en empêchez pas. Ici à notre époque c'est la guerre, normalement on doit avoir cinq ans d'écart. Les vilains n'ont pas gagné, mais c'est une vraie guerre, pas juste des combats par-ci, par là. C'est…. En quelque sorte un monde post-apocalyptique, comme dans les films avec des tanks, des armes, des alters qui explosent de partout, des….

\- C'est bon donne-moi ça.

Cette fois, ce fut Urarako qu'ils virent, ayant tourné la caméra vers elle et Himiko Toga. D'ailleurs tous furent étonnés de les voir ensemble, car même si l'ancienne vilaine avait toujours son regard un peu dingue, elle semblait plus calme. D'ailleurs, hormis ça tenue elle restait la même, à l'inverse d'Urarako qui s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, attacher en queue de cheval et qui avait un visage moins doux, plus dur et déterminé.

\- Avant tout, maintenant Toga est de notre côté, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, mais elle s'est beaucoup attachée à une certaine personne et a changé de camp. Ça va faire environ trois ans déjà, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. D'ailleurs, je pense que si elle rencontre encore cette personne, elle pourrait déjà changer de camp. C'est une allié précieuse alors essayez de bien vous entendre.

\- Merci ma petite Ochako, mais il y a plus important pour l'instant. On n'a pas le temps de tout vous expliquer et on a dû vous envoyer les deux moins bavard du groupe. En gros, d'ici quelque temps, un événement grave se produira, il conduira à la mort non seulement d'All Might, mais de beaucoup d'autres personnes, comme Endeavor ou Mount Lady. Après ça, la guerre a éclaté entre les deux camps et aujourd'hui tout le monde utilise son alter pour se battre dans le champ choisit.

\- Alors, avec Mei, Toga et les autres on a décidé de changer le passé pour modifier le futur. On vous a envoyé ces deux-là pour qu'ils changent le cours des événements de ce fameu jour. Sans ça, pas de guerre, pas de mort, pas de peine, rien, juste, la vie qui continue. Alors, on vous les confie, eux, nos vies et notre futur, on croit en vous !

Puis la communication coupa après un « _Fin de la transmission_ », laissant un long silence pesant s'installer dans la salle, aucune ne savait ou regarder ou comment réagir. Certains fixaient All Might, d'autre Todoroki, certain Hatsume ou Urarako et les derniers continuaient de regarder les capsules. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, mais qui ? D'ailleurs, fallait-il les ouvrir, si oui, comment faire ?

\- Se sont….. Mes bébés ? Dit Mei en fixant les capsules toujours choqué.

\- Il semblerait mademoiselle Hatsume.

\- Et il y a des gens dedans, qu'on connait, donc surement un des gamins. Soupira Eraser.

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils font et dans quel état ils sont.

\- Analyse en cours. Les sujets sont toujours endormit et leur signe vitaux sont stables All might.

\- Ha, heu…. Merci.

\- Ils vont se réveiller seul ? Demanda timidement Momo.

\- Négatif, ils sont en cryostase, sauf cas d'urgence, le programme est maintenu.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on ne les réveillera pas ce soir. Dis le directeur en s'avançant.

Tous les élèves furent choquer et encore une fois déçu. Ils voulaient tellement savoir qui se trouvait dedans. Cependant, tous avaient compris le sous-entendu « ça laissera au professeur et héros le temps de parler de ça ». Alors, ils n'avaient rien dit, enfin, presque, car n'ayant pas écouté Hatsume restait fixer sur les capsules.

\- Un programme qui les maintient endormit ? Et comment on les réveille alors, suffit de demander ?

\- Négatif, veuillez suivre le manuel.

\- Le manuel ?

\- Affirmatif, ma créatrice Mei Hatsume vous a laissé un manuel afin que vous puissiez vous servir des capsules.

\- Et je peux l'avoir ?

\- Affirmatif. _Ouverture en cours._

Une autre fenêtre s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un énorme dossier que Mei prit dans ses bras, toute excitée, elle se tourna vers le directeur comme pour lui demander la permission, il lui fit alors un petit signe de tête et elle sauta vers les autres élèves attendant la suite.

\- Bon, il semblerait que pour les réveiller nous devions attendre que mademoiselle Hatsume termine de lire et comprendre le mode d'emploi, il va s'en dire que ce ne sera pas une raison pour ne pas aller en cour ou à votre stage.

\- Oui monsieur, merci.

\- Pour les autres, je ne comprends toujours pas bien pourquoi il a fallu que vous soyez tous ici, mais vous êtes désormais dans la confidence je compte donc sur vous pour rester discret et ne parler des capsules ou de cet endroit à personne.

\- Bien, bien, maintenant les mômes, Mic vas vous raccompagné à votre dortoir, je veux aucun retard demain !

\- Bien monsieur.

Tous les élèves suivirent Mic sans un mot, sauf un. Katsuki était resté devant les capsules, sans bouger et sans dire un mot. Il ne les regardait pas vraiment, il ne bougeait juste pas, le reste du corps enseignant l'ayant laissé seul à la suite d'une demande silencieuse d'All Might. Izuku ayant remarqué l'absence de son ancien ami d'enfance, il retourna alors discrètement en arrière et le vit. Katsuki n'avait pas changé de position, mains dans les poches. Il le regarda longtemps, appuyer contre un mur. Le blond cendré souffrait, il venait d'apprendre qu'All Might allait mourir et Midoriya savait qu'il se demandait si c'était encore sa faute. S'il faudrait encore venir le sauver, ou, peut-être faisait-il partit du grand nombre de victime. À cette pensée Izuku se tendit. Non ! L'autre ne pouvait pas mourir, pas si jeune, pas contre les vilains, pas avant lui, pas sans être devenu le numéro un ! Alors, il s'approcha doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'au moindre mouvement brusque l'autre le repousserait, s'en irait sans lui parler ou en l'insultant. Alors, il avança doucement, et se fut tout aussi doucement qu'il avança sa main afin de serrer doucement le poignet du cendré qui retira la sienne de sa poche. La saisissant presque tendrement, il sentit Katsuki la serrer fortement, sans lui faire mal, mais assez pour que l'autre ressente son mal-être et ses incertitudes. Izuku se rapprocha alors un peu de lui, ne pouvant voir ses yeux à cause de ses cheveux. Cela lui rappelait presque les moments passés ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. C'est en pensant à cela qu'il leva le bras et posa délicatement sa main sur la tête de Katsuki qui se laissa faire, il les caressa ensuite doucement, ils étaient toujours aussi doux et agréable au toucher, Izuku aimait le faire avant, et cette sensation lui avait manqué.

\- Kchchan ...

 _\- Analyse vocal, sujet, Midoriya Izuku, nom de code Mighty Green._ Vous avez un message Izuku.

\- Un message ? Dit-il perplexe.

\- Affirmatif. Désirez-vous l'avoir ?

\- Ou… Oui.

 _\- Lancement du message privé en cours. Destinataire, Midoriya Izuku._

\- Je… Je crois que ça enregistre. Bonjour mon moi du passé.

Alors que la vidéo apparaissait et laissait apercevoir un Izuku plus adulte gesticulant pour régler la caméra, celui du présent stoppa tout mouvement tout comme Katsuki. Ils le virent se mettre en place et purent mieux distinguer les changements que le temps avait eus sur lui. Il était plus grand, pas besoin d'être en face pour le constater, plus musclé également, il avait cependant perdu quelque chose, cette petite lueur dans les yeux, il semblait triste, presque sur le point de pleurer. Et, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Katsuki ressentit le besoin de le consoler, de le prendre dans ses bras en lui disant que tout irait bien, qu'il était là. Parce qu'il le savait, que ce regard il l'avait depuis longtemps, et qu'il ne redeviendrait jamais comme avant. Alors, il serra un peu plus la main de Midoriya et écouta l'autre qui recommença à parler.

\- Je pense que tu as déjà entendu les autres résumés la situation. J'ai écrit une lettre qui est venue avec l'une des capsules, tu ne là lira surement jamais je pense, il faut dire qu'elle ne t'est pas destiné. Mais… J'avais envie de te parler, j'en avais besoin, parce que tu es moi. Avant tout, j'aimerais que tu saches que ce n'est pas ta faute. Ni la tienne, ni celle de Kacchan. Quand All Might est mort nous étions en intervention afin de protéger des civiles d'une grosse attaque. Et au même moment ils ont attaqué l'école, c'est là qu'ils l'ont tué. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire…. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Et puis, vous avez sauver beaucoup de gens, si vous étiez à l'école…. Ou… devrais-je dire nous ? Si nous étions restés à l'école nous serions sans doute morts également. Alors, ne vous reprochez pas des choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Izuku continuait de fixer son double, bien que toujours triste et choquer de la future mort de son bienfaiteur, il se sentait soulager, ni lui, ni Katsuki n'étaient la cause de celle-ci. Cependant, en tournant légèrement la tête vers son ami, il vit que celui-ci n'était pas convaincu.

\- Je ne sais pas si Kacchan est avec toi en ce moment, s'il ne l'est pas transmet lui ce message alors « All Might savait qu'il allait mourir, même sans cette attaque, même sans ton enlèvement, Alla Might savait qu'il allait mourir d'ici une année ou deux maximums pour vous à cause de sa blessure ».

À ce moment, tous deux furent choqué. Le héros ne leur en avait pas parlé, à aucun des deux. Ils comprenaient pourquoi, mais ils se sentaient trahit, plus encore Izuku. Après tout ce qui était arrivé, All Might lui avait caché ça, une information aussi importante, aussi… Il ne pouvait plus les retenir, les larmes qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait appris la future mort de son mentor. Comment allait-il faire sans lui ? Comment le monde allait faire ? Il mit son bras libre devant ses yeux, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, alors que Katsuki ne réagissait toujours pas.

\- On ne l'a appris qu'après sa mort. C'est son ancien partenaire qui nous l'a dit. Mais ne soit pas triste, parce que, je suis certain que toi tu pourras être un bon successeur. Tu as le potentiel, tu as All Might et tu as Kacchan, alors ne soit pas triste. Tu sais comment il est, mais, nous avons bien fait de tout lui raconter.

C'est alors qu'ils la virent, cette larme qui menaçait de couler et qui fut suivit de ses congénères. Et le cœur des deux plus jeunes se serra comme jamais avant. Midoriya adulte était face à eux et alors qu'ils essayaient de rester dignes, il pleurait comme un enfant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres l'embêtaient, il pleurait comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bakugou le rejetait.

\- Tu sais, Kacchan a fait vraiment beaucoup pour nous, il nous a souvent protégé, alors, maintenant il faut que tu sois fort pour le faire toi-même, pour ne pas l'inquiété et surtout…. Écoute-le s'il te plait. Je sais que tu veux sauver tout le monde, mais ne risque pas ta vie, ne…. Ne risque pas la sienne. Parce que…. On ne récupère pas ce qu'on a perdu….

 _\- Fin de la transmission._

La vidéo disparut et Izuku n'assimilait toujours pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Risquer la vie de Bakugou, récupérer ce que l'on perd. Il avait peur de comprendre, il ne voulait pas comprendre, il avait compris, mais il refusait cette vérité ! Le cendré ne pouvait pas mourir ! Surtout pas par sa faute ! Il voulait pleurer, encore, cependant lorsque remonta la main qu'il avait baissée à son visage, il réalisa que les larmes coulaient déjà. S'étaient-elles même arrêtées à un moment ? Katsuki lui de son côté avait également du mal à assimiler les derniers mots du vers du futur. Se sacrifierait-il vraiment pour sauver Deku ? En y repensant, malgré la misère qu'il fessait subir au plus petit, il savait qu'il le ferait, et sans hésiter. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé, parce qu'il refusait que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal, parce qu'il voulait que le regard du plus jeune reste le même. Enfantin, joyeux, déterminé, enthousiaste. Alors, oui, il ne doutait pas de s'être sacrifié dans le futur pour lui, et s'il devait le refaire aujourd'hui il le ferait.

\- Le ... Kchchan?

\- Hum?

\- Je… J'ai…. Je suis désolé….

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuse et tu chiales au juste le nerd ?

\- À cause de moi…. Tu es….

\- Quoi ? Mort ? Espèce de débile t'en sais rien ! Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais crever aussi facilement à cause de toi ?

\- Mais…. Le message.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce putain de message à la con. Pour l'instant je suis ici et en vie okey, alors fait pas chier !

\- Oui….

Ne rajoutant rien d'autre, le cendré s'en alla tenant toujours la main du plus jeune qui s'était resserré sur la sienne. Ils retournèrent au dortoir sans savoir que quelqu'un les observait grâce aux caméras de surveillance.

\- Pauvre gamins.

\- Allons All Might, comme l'a dit le jeune Bakugou le futur n'est pas encore arrivé et il semblerait que nous ayons deux alliés de taille pour nous aider.

\- Mais tout de même, ces gamins du futur ont vraiment souffert, et la guerre n'aide pas.

\- Depuis combien de temps aucune guerre n'a éclaté.

\- Je dirais je dirais cent-cinquante ans, elle était en Amérique.

\- Et ici ?

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment une guerre, mais depuis le commencement de All for One.

\- Donc, personne n'était prêt à ça. Que ce soit les héros, la société ou le gouvernement.

\- J'en ai bien peur.

\- Que devons-nous faire d'après toi ? La meilleure chose serait d'attendre que les deux se réveillent non ? Comme ça ils pourront nous donner plus d'information. Mais, pour les élèves d'aujourd'hui, nous pourrions en sauver plus en les entrainant, mais ce ne serait pas nécessaire si le futur change. Demain, je convoquerais des héros afin de leur montrer les capsules. J'ai l'impression que nous ne pourrons rien faire tant que la jeune Hatsume ne saura pas comment les réveillé.

\- Oui, pour l'instant, laissant les jeunes digérer. Ils sont malins, aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils sauront prendre les choses en mains.


	3. Mort ou pas mort

Bunny : Hahahaha j'avais totalement oublié que j'avais le traducteur et que du coup ça avait peut-être traduit ton pseudo désolé xD *morte de rire derrière son écran* Et pour qui est dans les capsules, surpriiiiise mouhahahahahaha xD

* * *

La matinée était rapidement arrivée. Le soir d'avant, lorsque Katsuki et Izuku étaient rentré tous les autres se trouvaient déjà dans leur chambre, le cendré avait alors laissé le vert sans un mot et sans un regard. Et, ça avait fait mal à Izuku, il aurait au moins voulu que l'autre ait une réaction, qu'il le regarde, qu'il cri, qu'il le frappe, qu'importe tant qu'il avait une réaction. Alors il était resté sur place, à attendre que l'autre revienne, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, alors Midoriya avait regagné sa chambre. Il s'était déshabillé et roulé en boule dans son lit, puis il avait pleuré, il avait pleuré pour All Might, pour Katsuki, pour le père de Todoroki, pour Mount Lady, pour tous ceux qui était mort dans le futur du Deku qu'il avait vu, pour tous ceux qu'il ne pourrait pas sauvé dans son futur à lui. C'est qu'il s'endormit. Et lorsque son réveille sonna il se leva, les yeux rouge et gonflé. Il ne voulait pas se levé. Il remit alors la couverture sur sa tête et lorsque des coups se firent entendre à sa porte, il ne réagit pas. La personne semblait insisté, mais il ne l'entendit pas, il ne le voulait pas. Cependant, la morte s'ouvrit tout de même, idiot qu'il était, il avait oublié de la fermé pensa-t-il. C'est ainsi que sans un bruit, il sentit quelqu'un venir s'asseoir sur son lit et poser une main sur sa couverture. Il voulait que ce soit Kacchan, qu'il s'allonge près de lui et le rassure, savoir…. Qu'il n'était pas mort, et qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Mais, n'ayant aucune autre réaction, il trouva le courage de retirer sa couverture et tomba sur le visage souriant de Kirishima. Il se cacha rapidement à nouveau avant d'entendre l'autre exploser de rire.

\- Allez, on s'lève ! Je sais pas c'que vous avez fait avec Bakugou hier, mais il refuse aussi de sortir de sa chambre, il répond même pas.

\- On a rien fait.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais la tortue ?

\- C'est bien les tortues, c'est tout vert et solide.

\- Okey cap'tain tortue, sors quand même de la dessous c'est l'heure de p'tit déj'.

Sortant de la chambre, il laissa seul le vert qui après quelque effort se redressa. Allant se doucher, il se prépara avant de rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà tous en bas. Ils le saluèrent, puis après avoir fait de même alla s'asseoir vers la jeune maîtresse de la gravité.

\- Bonjour Deku-kun.

\- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormit ?

\- Oui merci, toi par contre tu as une petite mine.

\- Je… n'ai pas très bien dormit.

\- C'est cette histoire de capsule qui te perturbe ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait un peu peur, pas mal de gens sont morts, All Might aussi.

\- Oui, mais toi, ça ne t'as pas fait bizarre de voir ton toi du futur.

\- Un peu, mais je me dis que je suis toujours vivante et que je peux continuer d'aider les gens.

Continuant de parler encore un moment, se fut un bruit d'explosion qui les fit sursauter et se retourner. Katsuki venait de faire exploser sa main sur le visage d'Eijiro qui rigolait et qui n'avait rien grâce à son alter.

\- Fait moi pas chié comme ça alors que c'est que le putain de matin le hérisson !

\- Mais je voulais venir te réveillé.

 **\- Va te faire foutre** ! Cria-t-il alors que tout le monde rigolait.

\- Mais tu m'as manqué hier Bakugou. J'ai pas pu venir squatter avec Denki et Sero.

 **\- Ma chambre est pas un squat enfoiré** ! Cria-t-il encore en lui tirant un doigt d'honneur.

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que Katsuki crée encore une explosion en plein visage de Kirishima, et nul doute que si Denki et Sero avaient été plus proche, il y aurait également eut droit. Izuku, lui riait le cœur lourd. Avec le message d'hier il avait compris que les jours de son ami étaient comptés, combien lui en restait-il ? Quelques-uns ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Autant de temps qu'All Might ou peut-être plus ? D'ailleurs en y repensant, il se disait qu'avec Kacchan il pourrait surmonter la mort de son idole, mais, qui l'aiderait à surmonté celle du cendré ? Parlerait-on de lui dans les journaux ou à la télé ? L'appellerait-on héros pour s'être sacrifié en sauvant des vies ? Il sentait qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer, ses yeux étaient déjà humides. Il devait se retenir, les autres ne devaient pas savoir, il voulut se retourner vers l'explosif, mais se retint rapidement. S'il le faisait, il allait y repensé et pleurer. Prenant une grande inspiration, ce fut Momo qui refit descendre tout le monde sur terre.

\- Bon, à la place de continuer je vous propose qu'on aille en cours.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Croa. Monsieur Aizawa a bien précisé qu'il ne voulait aucun retard.

\- Bonne initiative Yaoyorozu, Asui. Allez, tout le monde en rang !

Ne pouvant s'empêché de rire devant la scène que faisait leur délégué, Izuku fut rapidement suivit par Urarako et d'autres élèves. Surtout quand le coureur vit que le groupe de quatre constitué de Bakugou, Kirishima, Denki et Sero était déjà loin et qu'il s'énerva en leur criant de revenir.

Une fois que tout le monde fut en classe, ils virent de nombreux élèves venir leur demander des informations sur les capsules, et conformément à ce que leur avait ordonné le professeur Aizawa, ils firent comme s'ils ne savaient pas, prétextant qu'ils avaient été convoqué, car Izuku et Katsuki s'était battu. Ils pensaient que certain élèves se poserait des questions, mais tous crurent au mensonge connaissant le caractère du cendré.

Leur professeur arriva à la suite de cela et commença à leur parler des stages qu'ils avaient la possibilité de faire. Il leur présenta le Top trois de l'académie, c'est-à-dire le jeune Toogata Mirio, Amajiki Tamaki ainsi que Hadou Nejire. Mirio essaya de les motivés, cependant ce fut lorsqu'il leur proposa une démonstration que tous se mirent à trépigné d'impatience. Ainsi, ils se levèrent tous pour partir se mettre en tenu comme il le leur conseilla. Bakugou était le dernier à sortir de la salle, Aizawa l'informa qu'il était convoqué par le directeur qui l'énerva, voulant se mesurer aux meilleures de l'école, cependant il s'exécuta.

Une fois devant le bureau, il toqua et entra lorsqu'on lui en donna la permission. À l'intérieur se trouvait bien entendu le directeur ainsi qu'All Might. Lorsqu'il les vit, Katsuki comprit immédiatement, ils voulaient parler d'hier. Ils étaient vraiment tous aussi con les uns que les autres. Ils prenaient les choses trop au sérieux, mais surtout, ils l'enterraient tous trop vite. Lui, mort ? La bonne blague. Il allait tous les faires exploser s'ils continuaient de lui faire chier avec ça, le pire étant peut-être que personne n'avait encore ouvert la bouche et qu'il s'énervait déjà.

\- Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement Bakugou. Lui dit le directeur en souriant.

\- Bof, pas vraiment le choix, donc si on pouvait de grouillé histoire que je puisse aller exploser les troisièmes.

\- Hahahaha, toujours aussi excité par le combat, c'est bien, et c'est pour ça qu'on t'as convoqué.

\- Allons doucement, je suis persuadé que le jeune Bakugou sait déjà pourquoi il est ici.

\- J'imagine que vous voulez me faire chier avec le message d'hier ?

\- Comme le sais-tu ?

\- Facile, vous n'auriez jamais mis les capsules là ou vous ne pouviez pas les voir dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Vu que vous n'avez laissé personne sur place, c'est forcément qu'il y a des caméras et un bon système de défense.

\- Hahahahaha tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'intelligent mon garçon.

\- Ouais, malheureusement même certaine personne très stupide arrive à devenir héros. Dit-il des reproches dans la voix en fixant All Might qui riait toujours stupidement.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison. Et si nous te convoquons aujourd'hui, c'est pour parler du message avec toi. On ne doute pas que tu désires que le moins de personne possible soit au courant, mais en tant que membre du corps enseignant il est de notre devoir d'avoir la confirmation que cela ne t'as pas atteint ou perturbé.

\- Alors dans ce cas je vais vous répondre la même chose qu'à lui. Vous pensez vraiment que je pourrais crever aussi facilement bande de débile ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ce message de mes deux, j'envoie chier le nerd du présent et du futur. Peu importe l'époque, je serais numéro un et il est hors de question que je me laisse crever avant ou après ça.

\- C'est une belle motivation que tu nous montre. Cependant, nous devons nous assurer par nos propre moyen que cela n'arrivera pas, nous avons donc choisit de t'assurer une protection qui te convienne.

\- Ha ?

Fut simplement la réaction de l'explosif qui tiqua sur le fait qu'on désirait encore le protéger. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils étaient tous vraiment con ! Il sentit de petit crépitement dans ses mains tout comme le directeur qui souriait encore et All Might qui soupirait. Ils avaient intérêt à avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à lui dire, sinon fois de Bakugou, il les ferait exploser, eux, ce putain de bureau, cette putain de porte, et ensuite il irait se défoulé sur l'autre éléctrisé de la vie et celui qui avait la mauvaise habitude de durcir son corps avant que le cendré ne le fasse explosé.

\- Tu n'as pas obtenu ta licence donc on ne pourra pas t'envoyé sur le terrain, mais nous avons choisi de te faire suivre un entrainement spécial en plus des cours normaux.

\- Enfin une idée pas trop débile.

\- Nous sommes entrés en contact avec quelques héros, cependant nous ne pouvons pas te dire qui sera ton professeur particulier tant qu'il n'aura pas accepté.

\- Tant qu'il est balèze.

\- Toujours aussi motivé jeune Bakugou, c'est une bonne chose ! Je suis certain que tu feras des étincelles, tâche de toujours donné le meilleur de toi-même.

\- Ouais, ouais ? Bon je peux y aller ?

\- Oui, nous te donnerons plus de nouvelles quand nous en aurons.

Sans demander son reste, Bakugou sortit de la salle tout en regardant l'heure, laissant un long soupire lui échappé, il retourna directement en cours, frustré. Vu le temps qu'il avait passé dans le bureau du directeur le combat était surement fini depuis un moment et il n'avait même pas pût voir de quoi ils étaient capable. Ça lui faisait chier, alors pour se calmer il alla s'asseoir à sa place, sortant son casque de son sac et mettant des musiques rock/métal à fond dans ses oreilles sans oublier les pieds sur la table.

Lorsque les autres revinrent, les cours reprirent normalement, Bakugou se concentrant à peine sur le cours, tout comme Izuku qui fixait le dos du cendré. C'était vraiment plus fort que lui. Cependant, plus que de la tristesse, il ressentait désormais une profonde détermination. Il voulait savoir qui se trouvait dans les capsules, il voulait leur posé des questions, sur le futur, sur la mort d'All Might, sur Bakugou, sur lui-même. Et puis, Katsuki avait raison, rien ne disait qu'il était mort, mais…. Il avait réussi à tuer All Might et Endeavor, les deux meilleurs héros. Izuku se tourna d'ailleurs vers Todoroki, il se demandait comment celui-ci réagissait à l'annonce de la mort de son père. Cependant, comme à son habitude le bicolore affichait un air neutre et impassible, son regard dévia alors sur les autres élèves de la classe pour voir Momo qui fixait également le garçon de glace et de feu. Il sourit en pensant à ce qu'Ochako lui avait dit plus tôt, hier soir les filles avaient voulu se rassemblé et il manquait juste la créatrice qui semblait ne pas être dans sa chambre. Izuku le savait, qu'elle avait dût aller dans celle de Todoroki, et malgré lui, il se sentait jaloux. Hier soir il était resté seul, il aurait aimé de la compagnie, quelqu'un pour le réconforté. Alors il reporta son attention sur Katsuki et il oublia le message d'hier, il oublia la mort futur de son mentor, il oublia tout, même qu'il se trouvait en classe. Izuku se remémorait les moments de joie et de bonne entente lorsqu'il était enfant. Que Katsuki lui prenait la main, le réconfortait, le prenait dans ses bras en lui caressant le haut de la tête, et il se mit à ce demandé s'il était toujours si agréable de s'y blottir. Hier il avait pu lui reprendre la main et touché ses cheveux, la sensation n'avait pas changé, mais, désormais ses bras était plus musclé, son corps surement plus chaud. Et, alors qu'il se perdait dans son délire, une explosion le réveilla en sursaut.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Qui attaque ?

Toute la classe se mit à rire, il regarda tout autour de lui sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passé, puis il tomba sur le regard furieux de Katsuki, il se mit alors à trembler et à regarder de tous les côtés pour chercher de l'aide, totalement paniquer. Mais les autres riaient trop pour lui être d'un quelconque soutien.

\- T'était en train de te faire quelle putain de délire encore ?

\- Ri… Rien Kacchan ! Je te jure !

\- Ha ouais ? Et ton rien ça te fait glousser comme une poule en me fixant débilement ?

\- Je… ne gloussais pas !

Les autres se mirent à rire un peu plus fort, même les plus discret de la classe regardait la scène en sourient. L'atmosphère avait été un peu tendue depuis hier soir, mais le spectacle que leur offraient Bakugou et Midoriya avait pour mérite de leur faire oublier les capsules et le futur désastreux qui les attendaient.

\- Alors ? Demanda le cendré en faisant crépité ses mains.

\- Je… me remémorais les moments quand on était enfants Kacchan….

\- Et ça te fait réagir comme ça ?

\- Et bien… Ka… Kacchan était…. Enfin… Tu…. Étais…

\- Ouais j'étais ?

\- Mignon…. Murmura Midoriya d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je vais t'allumer nerd pédophile ! Dit calmement Katsuki, prêt à faire exploser Midoriya.

\- Désolé !

Criant cela, Izuku essayait de se caché derrière un de ses livres alors que l'autre garçon se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains et sachant qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement, Izuki prit la fuite. Il alla se caché derrière les autres élèves qui s'écartèrent pour la plupart, seul Kirishima et Denki, trop occuper à rire n'avait pas vu le cendré arrivé. Bien entendu, tous deux se firent explosé et pour une fois, le roux n'eut pas le temps d'utilisé son alter, il se retrouva donc au sol à côté du blond. Izuku lui en avait profité pour s'éclipser, entrainant Momo avec lui qui riait toujours tout en essayant de se retenir.

Ce fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le toit qu'ils reprirent leurs souffle toujours en riant. Cela leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux, de se dépensé et de rigoler ainsi. Et aucun ne doutait que pour se calmer Katsuki passait ses nerfs sur ses deux amis, Sero ayant surement également préférer la fuite. Ils s'approchèrent finalement du rebord afin de s'asseoir et parler, car le successeur d'All Might n'avait pas pris la noiraude par erreur. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, un énorme brouhaha leur parvint, venant d'en bas. Ils se redressèrent et purent voir un grand nombre de super héros connu avancer afin de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Izuku et Momo avait du mal à les distingué de là où ils se trouvaient, mais ils avaient pourquoi ils étaient ici. Ils se rassirent donc en soupirant.

\- Ils sont venus…. Rapidement.

\- Oui, je pense que le directeur leur a fait savoir l'urgence de la situation.

\- Dit… Est-ce que…. On peut s'appeler par nos prénoms ?

\- Ou... Oui… Momo.

\- Izuku. Dit-elle en souriant. J'imagine que tu m'as conduite ici pour me parler des capsules.

\- J'aimerais….. En fait….

\- Tu veux savoir si j'étais bien avec Todoroki hier.

\- ….. Un simple mouvement de tête lui répondit.

\- J'y étais. À la base, je voulais voir comment il allait, mais finalement c'est lui qui m'a consolé. Il m'a raconté son histoire il y a déjà quelque temps. J'avais envie de savoir comment il réagissait à la nouvelle. Et, finalement c'est lui qui m'a réconforté. Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Tu étais bien avec Bakugou hier non ?

\- Pas vraiment. Hier avant que les capsules arrivent on s'est battu, du coup quand tout le monde est partit on a un peu parlé, mais je suis rentré seul dans ma chambre.

\- Quel goujat.

\- C'est Kacchan tu sais. Il ne consol pas les gens, surtout pas moi.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler durant un long moment, de tout et de rien, de Katsuki, de Todoroki, de leurs relations, du futur. Savourant cette nouvelle amitié, sans se douter de ce qui se disait dans le bureau du directeur qui désormais été remplit de héros.

Une semaine passa finalement, durant les deux premières jours les élèves virent les héros venir et partir du lycée ce qui attisa leur curiosité sur un futur grand événement, que ce soit un tournoi, un nouveau festival et bien d'autre encore. Puis, pour s'ils se calment, il fut demandé au héros, soit de venir plus discrètement, soit en civil, ce que certain tel que Endeavor, Mount Lady ou encore Mandalay firent. Les élèves de la classe 1-A trouvèrent également des stages pour certain tel que Tsuyu, Ochako ou Eijiro et commencèrent à se faire connaitre. Katsuki n'avait toujours pas de nouvel concernant son entrainement spécial ce qui commençait à l'agacé. Izuku n'avait pas réussi à parler à All Might, celui-ci l'évitant. Et, Mei essayait se déchiffré le plus rapidement possible le manuel afin de réveillé ceux dans les capsules. Elle avait d'ailleurs réussit à avoir une autorisation spécial pour aller là où elles se trouvaient et les étudier. C'est ainsi qu'en pleine mi-semaine, alors d'une réunion entre les héros et le directeur se déroulait, qu'elle pénétra dans le bureau, sans toquer ou demander son reste. Bien qu'essoufflé et que tous la regardait comme si elle avait interrompu quelque chose de la plus haute importance, elle releva la tête, souriant à pleine dent et fière d'elle.

\- J'ai réussi ! Je sais comment les réveillé !

\- Il est donc temps…. Dit All Might suivit du hochement positif de tête de presque tous les héros.

\- Dans ce cas ne tardons pas. Midnight, pourrais-tu aller chercher les professeurs Aizawa et Yamada.

\- Bien entendu monsieur le directeur.

\- Vous pourrez nous retrouvé sur place.

\- Et pour les élèves de la 1-A ? Demanda Mandalay, membres des Pussycats.

\- Ils seront tôt ou tard mit au courant non ? Autant le faire maintenant.

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on en parle ! Ils seront averti plus tard, pour l'instant on doit les réveillés et les interrogé.

\- Endeavor a raison Mount Lady. Mieux vaut s'assurer de qui se trouve dedans avant de mêler les élèves à ça.

\- Je pense All Might au contraire qu'ils sont déjà assez mature. Renchérit Mandalay. Tu sais de quoi ils sont capables que ce soit au niveau physique ou psychologique.

\- Hum…. Je pense que vous avez tous en partit raison. Cependant, je me range du côté d'Endeavor et d'All Might, nous devons avant tous les interrogé et cela sera compliquer avec les élèves à côté. Je ne doute pas de leur psychologie, mais, comment réagiraient-ils s'ils apprenaient que certain d'eux sont morts ? Nous sommes adultes, nous avons ce qu'implique le métier, nous avons déjà vu certain dès notre mourir. Mais eux ne sont encore que des enfants.

Tous confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête. Comme le directeur l'avait dit, ils savaient ce qu'était la mort, Endeavor et Mount Lady n'avaient d'ailleurs pas mal réagit à l'annonce de la leur, mais pour les enfants cela était différent. Ils partirent donc rejoindre Midnight qu'Hatsume avait accompagné ainsi que Present Mic et Eraserhead. Une fois sur place, ils attendirent quelques minutes en fixant les capsules, puis le directeur fit un signe à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui s'avança.

\- Bonjour Ilia.

\- Bonjour Mei.

\- C'est le grand jour ma belle ! Il est temps de leur montré ce que tu contiens.

 _\- Identification requise._

\- Hatsume Mei. Nom de code H.M 20-9-11-7-4-1-23-15.

 _\- Identification confirmé. Ouverture du panneau de control._

Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit sur chacune des capsules laissant apercevoir une sorte de tableau de bord. La jeune fille se retourna ensuite vers le groupe afin de prendre la parole.

\- Le réveille peut prendre un peu de temps. C'est comme si ils étaient dans une sorte de coma, si on les réveille trop vite ils peuvent avoir des séquelles, les capsules s'ouvrirons quand leur vie ne sera pas en danger et qu'ils seront réveillé. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire combien de temps ça va prendre. Haaa….. Si seulement mon moi du futur m'avait laissé plus d'information concernant mes bébés !

\- J'imagine qu'il est temps de se posé la question, est-ce qu'on réveille directement les deux ?

\- Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas déjà voir que ce n'est pas un piège ? Il existe des alters permettant de modifier son apparence, rien ne nous dit que ce soit bien la vérité qu'ils viennent du futur.

\- Haaaa…. Soupirant, Aizawa attira malgré lui l'attention de tout le monde. Il leur fit cependant part de sa pensée. La meilleure solution est effectivement d'en ouvrir uniquement une seule, cependant, il faut bien penser qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps le réveille va prendre, donc pour l'instant c'est également inutile que tout le monde reste ici. Cependant, si c'est un piège, la capsule pourrait s'ouvrir dans la nuit sans que personne ne soit là. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est en fait un peu tard pour y pensé ?

\- YEEEEEY ! Eraser à raison ! Sauf si on décide de faire des tours de garde ou de croire à ces histoires.

\- Un dilemme difficile en somme. Comme nous avions le temps nous n'y avons pas pensé.

\- Sinon. Commença Mei et tous se tournèrent vers elle. J'ai la possibilité de réglé à quel moment je veux qu'il se réveille. La moi du futur à vraiment pensé à tout ! Je me félicite moi-même !

\- Alors nous te laissons faire. Ouvre en une en première pour voir qui se trouve à l'intérieur, nous nous feront l'autre par la suite.

\- Oui chef ! Dans ce cas mon bébé, on va partir sur vingt-quatre heures pour réveiller la personne qui est en toi !

Commençant à trifouillé l'un des tableaux de bord, le directeur et les héros la laissèrent faire, s'en allant et se donnant rendez-vous demain afin de voir qui sortirait. La jeune fille resta donc seul, impatiente de pouvoir étudier l'appareil sans personne à l'intérieur. Puis, elle se demanda qui son-elle du futur avait bien put envoyer dans le passé. Pas elle-même ? Et pourtant Hatsume en avait envie ! Parler avec elle, savoir ce qu'elle allait inventer d'autre, ce qu'elle pourrait inventer d'autre. Déjà que des capsules a voyagé dans le temps étaient incroyable. Elle avait également surement déjà pensé à un moyen de les renvoyé dans le futur, peut-être même de communiquer. Haaaa, elle voulait tellement savoir. Alors elle donna le meilleur d'elle-même pour que demain à la même heure, la personne qu'elle réveillerait réponde à ses questions.


	4. Les gamins dans les capsules

IL EST LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Le chapitre 4 :D

Avec au programme des révélations, du suspense, une envie de plus en plus forte à tuer l'auteur et j'en passe xD

Bref, le chapitre 4 est enfin là et je vous aime toujours autour pour vos retours. Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, il n'y a pas de bon ou mauvais commentaire et même un "j'aime beaucoup" ça fait toujours chaud au coeur donc je vous encourage à laisser des reviews et moi je vous fais plein de coeur.

 **Bunny** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA tu m'as tuer xD mais t'en fait pas ça m'ais déjà aussi arrivé une ou deux fois c'est toujours épic quand tu t'en rend compte xD En tout cas tes commentaires me font toujours aussi plaisir et merci d'en laisser :D D'ailleurs, non je n'ai pas de Beta, normalement je devrais en avoir une d'ici fin août pour corriger ce qu'il reste de faute, mais pour le moment je corrige tout totalement seul avec BonPatron.

 **Genie et Psychopathe** : Pas besoin de long commentaire, le tiens m'a tout de même fait très plaisir et je te remercie ^^ Savoir que les gens aime motive toujours plus à donner le meilleur de soi-même et continué o/

* * *

Ça y était, les héros attendaient impatiemment devant les capsules, cela faisait presque vingt-quatre heure et la personne à l'intérieur allait bientôt en sortir. Un mélange d'anxiété et de curiosité, d'appréhension et d'excitation. Mei avait recommencé à utiliser le tableau de bord afin que tout se passe dans les meilleures conditions possible, et se fut après quelques longues minutes, presque interminable d'attente que la capsule émit un bruit.

 _\- Sujet sur le point de se réveillé. Analyse des fonctions vitales en cours._

\- Allez mon bébé, il est temps, réveille le !

 _\- Réveille en cours… Réveille en cours._

Voilà, ils y étaient enfin. La capsule produit plusieurs bruits de déverrouillage avant de doucement s'ouvrir, comme poussé par quelqu'un de l'intérieur. Une faible fumée s'en dégageait, comme de la vapeur, mais personne ne bougeait. Et, lorsqu'enfin la personne à l'intérieur en sortit, tous restèrent bouche-bé. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, aucun vilain ne pouvait aller jusque-là. Il s'agissait bien d'un des gamins, un gamin venu tout droit de cinq ans dans le futur. Seul Aizawa se reprit quelque peu et appela une Mei également sous le choc.

\- Mei Hatsume, réveille également la personne qui est dans la seconde capsule !

\- Ou…. Oui !

\- Et réveille là le plus rapidement possible !

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'exécuta ce qui eut pour effet de réveillé tous les autres héros, ainsi que la personne venant d'arrivé. Regardant tout autour de lui, il se redressa et se mit à fixer les héros les uns après les autres, et c'est dans un soupire presque soulagé qu'il prit la parole.

\- On dirait qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Tous voulaient parler et en même temps aucun ne le désirait. C'était, trop irréelle pour être vrai. Il y avait une semaine on avait annoncé leur mort à certain d'entre eux, la plupart ne l'avait pas cru et rigolait, mais désormais, comment nier tout cela. Comment justifier la « mauvaise blague ». Les choses étaient réelle, ils allaient mourir, la guerre allait éclater et durerait de nombreuse années, et ses gamins du futur était là pour l'en empêcher. C'est en voyant que personne ne prenait la parole que le nouvel arrivant se décida à continuer de parler.

\- Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire. Mais, pour l'instant que diriez-vous d'aller dans un endroit plus confortable.

\- Oui… Allons y. Dit le directeur en marchand vers la sortit.

\- Je vois que vous avez misez sur la prudence en n'en réveillant qu'un.

\- Effectivement, nous ne savions pas s'il s'agissait d'un plan des vilains ou de la vérité.

\- C'est bien, il faut que vous restiez sur vos gardes.

Suite à cela il ne rajouta rien de plus, se contentant de marché derrière le directeur, le suivant jusqu'à son bureau, entourer par les autres héros hors de la vue des élèves. Il ne fallait pas que la 1-A soit au courant qu'il était réveillé, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils sachent qui il était. Pas encore. Ils continuèrent donc de marcher, et une fois arrivé, le directeur partit s'asseoir à son bureau, suivit des héros qui se mirent face au voyageur du temps, il arrangea sa coiffure, passant simplement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça vous dérange si je fume ?

\- Fait seulement.

\- Merci.

Sortant son paquet de cigarette, il en apporta une à sa bouche qu'il alluma avant de ranger les autres. Il desserra également sa cravate et défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Les héros ne savaient pas ce qui les choquaient le plus, que cet homme venu d'un temps en guerre soit habillé de façon aussi classieuse, costard et cravate, ou son regard. Regard qui laissait transparaître les épreuves qu'il avait vécu, un regard blessé, las, le regard de quelqu'un ayant vécu la guerre.

\- Bon, pour quoi je pourrais commencer. Merci j'imagine.

\- Merci ?

\- De nous avoir crus.

\- Dit-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ça à commencer il y a environ quatre ans, un peu plus peut-être. Dit-il en tirant sur sa cigarette avant d'en recraché la fumé. Personne n'a rien compris, la plupart était en stage, et on a soudainement entendu des explosions venir d'un peu partout. Les gens paniquaient, normal en même temps, on se faisait attaquer. Il tira encore une fois sur sa cigarette. On n'a pas vraiment essayé de comprendre, les médias non plus, mais d'après les rapports les explosions étaient une diversion. Nos ennemis s'en prenait en fait à Yuei, ils ont réussi à l'infiltré, ont trouvé No'13 et l'on drogué.

\- Drogué ?

\- Cette drogue qui a la capacité de booster les alter.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? Demanda All Might choqué.

\- Pour vous tuer et faire le plus de victime possible chez les futurs héros. No'13 a perdu le control suite à ça. Je vous passe les détails, mais il ne reste rien à mon époque de Yuei, si ce n'est un trou béant. Il en va de même pour Shiketsu, Isamu et Ketsubutsu. Tout le pays a été touché par des attaques simultané, en particulier le top quatre des écoles.

\- Ce n'était donc pas un hasard et cela a dû être prémédité de longue date.

\- Mais, qui sont vos ennemis ? Qui combattez-vous ?

\- Combattre ? Dit le jeune homme en rigolant tout en tirant encore sur sa cigarette. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne combat plus, qu'on ne fait que survivre, que le monde entier essaye de survivre.

\- Ce n'est donc pas que le Japon ?

\- Si ça avait été le cas, nous aurions pu avoir de l'aide d'autre pays. Mais l'ennemi avait tout prévu. Ça fait des années qu'il prévoie ça.

\- Qui ?

\- All for One.

Tous se stoppèrent. C'était impossible, il était enfermé. All Might avait tout donné pour le stopper, sa dernière étincelle, ses dernières forces, son temps avait été raccourcie à cause de cela, et… ça n'aurais servi à rien ? Le symbole de la paix serra les points. Bordel ! Il était tellement frustré ! Tout ça avait été vain ?! Jamais, il refusait de l'accepté !

\- Et, de qui essayez-vous de survivre.

\- Des noumus.

Impossible ! Ils n'étaient pas si puissants, les héros ici le savaient pour en avoir affronté. Ce fut Endeavor qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé en riant. Ce gamin se foutait d'eux ? Des noumus causaient des problèmes au monde entier ? Ils ne se battaient pas mais ils survivaient ? Impossible ! Inconcevable ! Inimaginable ! Intolérable !

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de nous ? Des noumus ? Ces pitoyables créatures qu'on a déjà arrêté de nombreuse fois ?

\- Tsk, toujours aussi désagréable le vieux. Cracha-t-il avec un jet de fumé. Chez nous on les appels les norus. Disons qu'il s'agit de la version très amélioré des noumus, plus fort, plus résistant, plus intelligent vu qu'ils peuvent désormais réfléchir par eux-mêmes, comme une colonie de fourmis. Mais surtout, ils ont des alter puissante et booster grâce à la drogue. Imaginé-vous les noumus que vous avez déjà croisés qui savent se battre et utilisés correctement leur alter. Une armée infinie et infatigable.

\- Comment ça… infini ?

\- All for One a trouvé le moyen de faire en sorte que quand un norus meurt son corps ne se décompose pas et qu'il puisse récupérer les alters qu'il lui a fournis. Il y a donc, les norus qui attaque et ceux qu'on appelle les fossoyeurs. Il peut également récupérer les alter sur des cadavres frais. Le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour empêcher cela, c'est de bruler les corps de nos proches et d'éparpiller leurs cendres.

\- Et pour les norus ?

\- Leurs corps est trop résistant pour totalement les brulés, alors on les fait exploser ou on en fait de petit morceau et on les éparpillés également. Pour pouvoir récupérer les alters, il faut que le corps soit présent à quatre-vingts pourcent.

\- Vous avez beau les tués, ils reviennent toujours.

\- Oui.

\- Mais, si l'événement aura bientôt lieux, pourquoi revenir maintenant et pas avant ?

\- Pour tuer All for One. C'est en ce moment qu'il est le plus faible et vulnérable. Nous pourrons mettre fin à sa vie sans qu'il ne nous vole nos alter.

Tous se stoppèrent, arrêtant même de respirer. Il parlait de tuer sans la moindre hésitation, sans le moindre regret, sans la moindre crainte. Il était sérieux. Alors, n'en pouvant plus All Might voulu répliquer, mais Endeavor fut plus rapide et empoigna le col de chemise du jeune homme avant de le tirer vers lui.

\- Tuer ?! T'es quoi au juste un vilain ? Ce sont eux qui prennent des vies, pas nous !

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Tu as gâché la vie de ta femme et de tes gamins, alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. À ton avis combien de personne sont morte devant moi ? Combien de mes amis ai-je dut bruler ou achever pour que leur alter ne soit pas voler ? Et toi tu me parle de vilain ? J'avais presque oublié à quel point je pouvais te détesté.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça Shouto ! Il y a des lois et des règles. Il y a eu et il y a nous, tu penses vraiment qu'on te laissera faire ?

\- Vous n'avez pas compris pas vrai ? Qu'on ne vous laissait pas le choix, que nous étions prêt à tout pour changer le futur, et si pour ça il faut tu dois encore mourir, ce sera une toute petite perte.

\- Gamin insolant, je vais t'apprendre moi à-

 **\- Endeavor** ! Cria All Might alors que tous restaient sans voix devant la scène. Lâche-le ! Pour l'instant, laissons-le terminé.

\- Tsk!

Le lâchant en le poussant en arrière, le super héros numéro deux alla se mettre derrière le directeur près des fenêtres afin de voir dehors. Il savait que son fils le détestait, il le lui avait-dit, et il le lui prouvait la plupart du temps en ne voulant pas utilisé son côté gauche, bien qu'il se soit calmer avec cette idée. Mais, Endeavor ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en ce gamin ce que son propre fils allait devenir. Quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune hésitation à tuer. Quelqu'un de tellement froid que son regard n'avait changé à aucun moment depuis qu'il était sorti de cette capsule. De son côté, le jeune homme remit ses vêtements en place et s'apprêta a parlé lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre. Il soupira alors, montrant pour la première fois une autre expression faciale qui semblait être de l'agacement.

\- Il semblerait que la Mei Hatsume de cette époque n'ai pas pu s'empêché de trop toucher les capsules. Le système de défense c'est activé, avec un peu de chance il sera réveillé et il pourra l'éteindre. Je pense que nous devrions tout de même allé voir.

Sortant du bureau sans un regard pour les autres, il écrasa son mégot de cigarette avant de le transformé en cendre et marcha en direction sur la salle ou se trouvait les capsules. L'alarme ayant encore une fois été déclenché, le directeur la stoppa et en profita pour faire passer un message afin de calmé les élèves ainsi que le reste du corps enseignant. « L'explosion est dût à l'entrainement d'une classe de nos élèves. Merci de resté calme et dans vos classe ». Cela marcha pour un grand nombre de classe, les professeurs aidant bien entendu beaucoup à cela. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas pour la 1-A qui malgré tout se leva et sortit de la classe plus ou moins rapidement. Même les élèves plus calmes et discret tel que Koji, Fumikage, Mezo ou encore Rikido suivirent le mouvement. Et c'est là qu'ils le virent, l'élève venu du futur, ou du moins, l'un d'entre eux. Ne s'arrêtant pas, il leur lança un simple regard, s'attardant sur deux élèves en particulier, puis il continua sa route suivit par le groupe de héros et celui d'élèves. Une fois devant la porte de la salle contenant les capsules, ils virent Mei qui semblait attendre le bon moment pour entrer de nouveau dans la salle. Sursautant lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un tousser, elle se retourna vivement pour voir le grand groupe et compris qu'elle devait s'expliquer.

\- HAHAHAHA ! Il semblerait que la moi du futur aie vraiment misé sur la sécurité ! Alors que tu étais sorti de la capsule j'ai voulu l'inspecté, mais elle est passé en mode défense et impossible de l'approcher depuis.

Soupirant mais ne répondant rien, le jeune homme sortit encore une fois son paquet de cigarette pour en fumé une. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et dévia l'un des rayons lui fonçant dessus grâce à sa glace. Il réitéra l'opération encore quelque fois jusqu'à être assez proche de la machine pendant que les autres restait à l'extérieur en regardant.

\- Nom de code Todoroki Shouto, autorisation 3-4-25-66-5, mise en repos du mode défensif.

 _\- Analyse de l'empreinte vocale… Accepté. Analyse de l'autorisation… Accepté. Mise en repos actif._ Bonjour Todoroki.

\- Bonjour Ilia. Le réveille est toujours en cours ? Dit-il en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- Affirmatif. Réveil dans dix heures et quatorze minutes, signe vitaux stable. Désirez-vous tout de même prendre votre matériel ?

\- Oui, il prendra le sien quand il se réveillera.

 _\- Ouverture du sas en cours._

\- Merci.

Se rapprochant de l'appareil, il en sortit une sorte de petit appareil rectangle, ressemblant à un téléphone mobile tactile à écran plat. Le mettant dans sa poche, il prit ensuite une paire de gant blanc qu'il enfila directement et un second paquet de cigarette.

\- Dois-je les prévenir de votre réveille ?

\- Volontiers. Préviens-les également du temps de réveil. Il se retourna ensuite vers le groupe. Bien, hormis les élèves, quelqu'un d'autre à des questions.

Biens que beaucoup voulaient parler, l'homme inspirait un grand respect et aucun n'ouvrit la bouche. La plupart des héros soupirèrent, sachant très bien que même s'ils posaient plus de questions il ne répondrait soit pas, soit de façon détourné. Ils quittèrent donc la pièce, le laissant à la charge des élèves et d'Aizawa. Le professeur retourna ainsi et sans un mot en classe suivit des élèves et du nouveau venu. Une fois à l'intérieur, il le fit s'asseoir à côté du bureau.

\- Bon, sinon on va pas me foutre la paix, vous pouvez lui posé des questions, il vous répondra si il en a envie, resté calme et écouté le. Moi je vais en profiter pour dormir.

Eraser se mit à la suite de cela dans son sac de couchage jaune et s'endormit aussi tôt. Le visiteur du futur, lui, continuait de fumé, toujours sous le regard des élèves, parfois impassible, curieux, impressionné ou effrayé pour certain. Cependant, il ne dit rien, attendant que les élèves prennent la parole, et plus ils prenaient du temps, plus cela l'arrangeait vu qu'il n'aurait donc pas à répondre. Ce fut finalement Tsuyu la première à lever la main, il la regarda et lui fit un petit signe de tête pour qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Dite, vous êtes bien le Shouto Todoroki du futur ? Croa.

\- Oui. J'ai vingt-et-un ans.

\- Et si on vous pose des questions sur notre futur vous y répondrez ?

\- Si c'est pertinent.

\- Moi j'ai une question.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Todoroki du présent qui s'était levé pour parler. Maintenant que son futur lui était présent, il allait pouvoir le lui demander, ce qui le travaillait depuis plus d'une semaine, ce qu'il voulait savoir plus que tout pour l'instant.

\- On a reçu un message nous disant qu'Endeavor était mort. Comment ?

\- Écraser par un château d'eau. Il est mort noyé.

Tous le regardèrent choquer. Le numéro deux, mort de façon aussi… Minable. Todoroki ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou être heureux, un être aussi pitoyable mort de façon aussi pitoyable. Momo tourna rapidement son regard vers lui, cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'autre repris la parole.

\- Je blague. Il a eu une mort un peu plus digne quand même.

\- Todoroki, vous avez un nom de héros ou quelque chose comme ça pour qu'on puisse vous appelez sans vous confondre ? Demanda Mina une fois le choque passé.

\- Appelez-moi simplement Shouto.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous fumer ? Demanda Jiro, elle aussi très intéressé.

\- Deux ou trois ans je dirais.

\- Et qui vous a fait commencez ? Continua-t-elle.

\- Je passe.

Il y eut d'autre nombreuse question comme cela, plus ou moins personnel tel que « aimez-vous quelqu'un », « est-ce que je serais en couple », « comment je suis devenu » et tellement d'autre auquel Shouto répondit pour la plupart quand cela ne le concernait pas de façon vague, ou quand cela le concernait personnellement il disait ne pas vouloir répondre attisant encore plus la curiosité de la plupart. Malgré le fait qu'il ne réponde souvent que de façon très courte, les élèves s'en contentaient impatient de pouvoir lui en posé d'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une question en particulier soit posé.

\- D… Dite. Commença Midoriya. Est-ce…. Est-ce que certains d'entre nous sont morts ?

Cette question eut l'avantage de ramener tout le monde sur terre. À le voir ainsi, en face d'eux, ils en avaient totalement oublié qu'il venait qu'une époque en guerre, ou beaucoup était mort, et sachant que Todoroki n'aimait pas son père, sa question ne les avaient pas plus réveillé que cela, encore trop sous le choc et excité en même temps.

\- Oui, il y en a.

Un froid, un froid pire que le zéro absolue venait de s'abattre sur les élèves. Ochako regardait Midoriya du coin de l'œil, elle avait remarqué depuis quelque temps qu'il semblait préoccupé, elle n'avait pas pris conscience qu'il s'agissait de cela. Izuku était gentil, bien entendu que même si il avait vu de ses yeux qu'elle était en vie il s'en ferait pour ses autres camarades. Elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant des vrais raison du mal-être du vert. Cependant, elle eut soudainement peur, et si lui était mort. Avant qu'elle ait put lui dire ses sentiments. Ou pire, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble il était peut-être mort pour la protéger. Non, impossible ! Il s'agissait de Deku après tout. Continuant de réfléchir à tout cela, elle ne remarqua pas le regard que le disciple d'All Might lançait au cendré qui lui, restait fixer sur le bicolor d'un autre temps.

\- Qui….. Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Iida, pas sûr de pouvoir savoir.

\- Je passe.

\- Et, qui est dans l'autre capsule ? Demanda Kirishima.

\- Je passe.

Plus personne ne dit rien, chacun se demandant qui pouvait bien être mort et de quel façon. Momo, elle, se sentait soulagé d'une certaine façon. Todoroki n'était pas mort, il ne semblait pas non plus avoir de blessure grave, du moins pas physiquement. Mais elle ? Était-elle morte ? Elle voulait savoir ! Elle devait savoir ! Si elle était morte, elle voulait au moins dire la vérité sur ses sentiments au bicolor, ne pas mourir sans qu'il ne sache rien. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle leva la main et après avoir eu la permission de parler, posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que….. Je suis morte ?

\- … Oui.

Une bombe, voilà ce qu'il venait de lâché sur la classe. Une annonce de mort, une annonce de fin. Ça fin à elle. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle n'était même pas sûr d'avoir compris, alors, quand quelques minutes après cela la cloche retentit, elle prit ses affaires et quitta la salle de classe suivit par les autres filles par réflexe. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle quittait le bâtiment scolaire, elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses amis l'entouraient, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait regagné sa chambre, et elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était écroulé sur son lit se vidant de toutes les larmes de son corps avant de s'endormir, d'un sommeil sans rêve.

La plupart des élèves étaient partit, il ne restait d'ailleurs dans la salle que les deux Todoroki, Katsuki et Izuku. Le cendré était resté pour surveillé Deku, il savait que celui-ci allait poser des questions stupide tel que « Est-ce-que Kacchan est vivant » pour ne pas s'imaginé encore qu'il était mort. Todoroki, lui, car il s'agissait de son double et il était normal qu'il veuille discuter avec, le plus âgé lui, attendait simplement qu'Aizawa lui accord un peu d'attention.

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai nulle part où dormir et j'aimerais éviter de retourné dans la maison familiale ou que trop de monde sache que je suis ici.

\- Le directeur t'a fait préparer une chambre normalement, tu seras au cinquième étage dans la chambre à côté de Satou. D'ailleurs, l'autre gamin avec toi, fille ou garçon ?

\- Garçon.

\- Okey, on fera préparer la chambre au quatrième à côté de celle de Bakugou.

\- Merci.

\- Me remercie pas gamin, si ça tenait qu'à moi je vous aurais laissé vous démerdé seul. Le directeur et All Might sont juste trop gentil, alors évite de faire des conneries !

Puis, sans rien ajouté de plus il s'en alla suivit des deux Todoroki qui se dirigèrent vers les résidences. Izuku de son côté alla retrouver Katsuki qui était également partit de son côté. Cependant, lorsqu'il le vit accompagné de Kaminari et Kirishima, il se dit qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille. Si le cendré ne semblait pas ce préoccupé de cette histoire plus que de raison, s'était sans doute qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiété.

Le temps passa finalement, et une heure avant que la seconde capsule de s'ouvre, Shouto alla voir le directeur et All Might, il avait été décidé que comme les autres héros étaient déjà au fait de la situation, ils n'étaient pas nécessaire qu'ils soient présent. Tous trois attendaient donc en compagnie d'Hatsume que le moment soit venu, et lorsqu'enfin il fut temps. Ils virent la capsule s'ouvrir et une main en sortir mélanger à de la fumé. Ils furent encore une fois tous choqué de voir de qui il s'agissait, excepté Shouto qui pour la première fois, esquissa un petit sourire en tendant une cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer à celui qui était désormais entièrement à l'extérieur et qui la pris en hochant la tête.

\- Bon réveille…

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Environs douze heures.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre, vous connaissez maintenant l'identité d'une des deux personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur, d'ailleurs, voilà l'image qui montre à quoi il ressemble :D

.


	5. Tension basse

Et voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que les autres, encore des révélations en pagailles et des secrets toujours pas dévoilé o/

 **Charly1902** : Merci beaucoup, je t'avoue qu'à la base j'ai écrit cette histoire pour le site WattPad ou il y avait très peu de KatsuDeku (maintenant il y en a plus c'est cool :D) et aucun voyage dans le temps (et il me semble que c'est toujours le cas), mais une amie à moi m'a convaincu d'aussi les mettre ici et ensuite je me suis rendu compte qu'effectivement, il y en avait déjà quelque une. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu aimes et j'espère que la suite de plaira ^^

 **Bunny** : Hahaha merci de tes encouragements qui font vraiment toujours plaisir. Du coup, bas la suite est là (non sans blague). Pour le Shouto/Momo se sera pas un problème, et je sais déjà comment je vais mettre Katsu/Deku mais ça arrivera pas tout de suite. Et pour le nombre de chapitre…. Aucune idée, je t'avoue que j'écris au feeling, j'ai pas de plan de base ni rien, je connais les grandes lignes et les grands événements que je veux mettre, mais il suffit par exemple que je vois une image qui m'inspire beaucoup pour en faire un chapitre, et après il y a les moments où je prends mon temps pour vous révéler des trucs (genre 5 chapitres pour dire qui sont dans les capsules xD)

* * *

Vêtu d'un long manteau noir lui arrivant au niveau des genoux, d'un jean simple mais large et foncé ainsi que d'une chemise noir, ouverte au niveau des deux premiers boutons laissant apercevoir une chaine descendant un peu plus bas, le tout accompagné de gants. Le nouvel arrivant se contenta de tirer sur sa cigarette tout comme Shouto alors que les trois personnes des présents ne savaient que dire. Le directeur et All Might avaient pensé à beaucoup de gens, mais pas lui. Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé les changements qu'ils voyaient. Il n'était pas abimé, ni marque ni cicatrice sur le visage, la seule chose qu'il avait en plus était ses différentes boucle d'oreille sur son côté droit, allant du lobe jusqu'au cartilage. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de ses cheveux qui était un peu plus court, lui donnant un air plus mature, plus adulte. Il avait bien entendu grandit, tout comme Shouto et tous deux avaient bien dut gagner une dizaine de centimètre même si le nouvel arrivant était plus grand que le bicolor, mais il s'agissait d'un changement normal. Ils le fixèrent alors droit dans les yeux, et ils comprirent. Son regard avait changé, plus calme, plus déterminé, plus perçant, un regard qui disait « J'ai vécu et vu des choses que vous n'imaginé pas », un regard emplie de tristesse également et de regret, un regard qu'il ne tentait pas de caché, car de là où il venait les faux-semblants étaient inutiles.

\- Il faut qu'on les prévienne. Je peux le faire si tu veux. Demanda doucement Todoroki.

\- Ouais, je te laisse t'en occuper, prend aussi mon matos.

\- Oui.

\- Tu les as déjà rencontrés ?

\- Oui.

\- On en parlera après alors. Dit-il en posant sa main sur la tête de Shouto et en se tournant vers les autres. Pour l'instant, je pense que vous avez également des questions pour moi.

\- Ou…. Oui. Tu as bien grandit en tout cas. Rigola All Might mal-à-l'aise.

\- Et vous, vous n'avez pas changé. Bon, allons-y, Shouto on se retrouve dans le bureau du directeur.

\- D'accord.

Le nouvel arrivant hocha la tête puis quitta la pièce suivit de près par Hatsume à qui on avait dit de regagné sa chambre sans un mot de cette histoire, le directeur et All Might toujours sous le choc. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit lui, et vu le comportement que Todoroki avait eu, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à le voir si docile et passif. Ils ne purent s'empêché de se poser des questions sur leur relation, qui était-il l'un pour l'autre, qu'avait-il vécu ? Ils savaient que la guerre changeait les gens, mais à ce point, ils n'y avaient pas été préparés.

Passant devant les salles de classe, ils étaient heureux que les cours soient terminés. Les élèves ne leur poseraient pas de question, du moins pour l'instant. Une fois dans le bureau, ils s'assirent tous, le directeur et All Might en face du voyageur du temps qui les regardait simplement en attendant la suite.

\- Donc… Todoroki nous a donné plusieurs informations concernant votre époque. Commença le directeur. Au sujet d'All for One ainsi que des norus.

\- Mais vous voulez en savoir plus.

\- Effectivement, le jeune Todoroki n'est pas vraiment entré dans les détails, il nous a parlé de comment vos ennemis fonctionnaient et ce qu'il vous fallait faire pour que les gens ne se fasse pas voler leur alter. Termina All Might.

\- Il a pas mal causé on dirait. Il est beaucoup plus silencieux normalement. Enfin, je pense que j'ai pas trop le choix. Il vous a dit quoi au juste sur le jour de l'explosion ?

\- Que No'13 avait été drogué et qu'un trou noir était apparu.

\- Ouais, et vous pensé bien que contre quelque chose comme ça personne pouvait rien faire. Il y en a pas mal qui sont mort, tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'être en stage.

\- Des gens de votre classe ? S'inquiéta le symbole de la paix.

\- Très peu. Yuga, Minoru et Rikido.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- L'état d'urgence a été lancé dans tout le pays, les héros faisait équipe avec les vigilantes et la police. On pouvait plus juste compter sur les héros, alors tout ceux qui voulait se battre contre le crime était les bienvenues. Ça a été rapide et fulgurant. Au bout de quelque mois la plupart des grandes figures étaient déjà morte. All for One voulait les tuer en premier, un message du genre « j'ai tué vos héros les plus puissant, qu'allez-vous faire désormais ».

\- C'est bien son genre. Mais, vous avez tout de même put résister durant cinq ans. Essaya de sourire All Might en voyant le côté positif des choses.

\- Plus ou moins. Dite moi, vous avez déjà vu un film post apocalyptique après une grande guerre ?

\- Oui, la plupart des bâtiments sont en ruine, il est difficile de faire pousser quelque chose et les ressource deviennent rares.

\- Exactement directeur, et bien chez nous c'est pire. C'est devenu tout simplement impossible de faire pousser des trucs, les stocks de boissons se font de plus en plus rares et même le matériel comment à manquer.

\- Comment faites-vous alors ?

\- Les alter. Dit Todoroki en entrant dans la pièce. Il alla se poser à côté de son collègue, lui tendant ses affaires. Tien, ils nous contacterons surement quand ils seront dans un endroit sûr.

\- Faut rester patient. Soupira-t-il en en prenant le petit appareil de communication ainsi qu'une autre paire de gant qu'il mit dans sa poche.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais t'en fait pas. Donc pour en revenir au sujet, c'est grâce aux alters.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le directeur.

\- Vu que tout le monde peut les utilisé chez nous, certain ont été d'une grande aide. Une en particulier, elle se fait appeler Market. Personne ne sait qui elle est ni d'où elle vient, mais elle nous fournit le matériel qu'il nous faut et les vivres.

\- …. Ils n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir tu sais, et puis…. Je suis fatigué. Soupira le bicolor.

\- C'est vrai que ces machins étaient pas hyper reposant. Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas dormit ?

\- … Trois ou quatre jours je crois.

\- Vous pouvez allez vous reposer. Comme Eraser te l'as dit Todoroki, nous vous avons préparez une chambre chacun, tu as déjà du t'installé je pense. Le directeur se tourna ensuite vers le second. Compte à toi, tu seras au quatrième, dans la chambre à côté du jeune Bakugou.

Remerciant le directeur et All Might, les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce et partirent en direction du dortoir. Redécouvrant les lieux avec nostalgie, l'époque où ils étaient élèves était si loin. Ils vivaient presque un rêve, et tout s'était stoppé du jour au lendemain. Désormais, l'enfer régnait sur terre, les morts, l'odeur de sang, la fatigue, la peur. Ils ne voulaient plus de cela, craindre pour ceux qui restait vivant. Leur mission était difficile, non pas que tuer leur pose problème, mais ils étaient seuls et ils savaient que même si pour l'instant cela ne leur posait pas de problème, le fait de ne pas être avec leurs amis allait rapidement leur peser.

\- Je l'ai dit.

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Je les ai vu, et…. Momo m'a posé la question, si elle était morte.

\- …..

\- J'ai dit oui.

\- Tu sais que tu n'aurais rien pût faire. Alors arrête voir avec cette histoire.

\- Mais….

\- Mais quoi bordel ? Ils étaient à la base, on n'y était pas ! Elle a été attaquée et elle est morte !

\- Oui…..

\- Et pis t'as l'occasion de la sauver maintenant alors arrête voir deux secondes de chialer. Oublie pas notre mission.

\- Les garder vivant et tuer All for One.

\- Ouais, même si on doit crever pour ça.

Continuant de marcher, ils arrivèrent finalement au dortoir, voyants les lumières éteintes ils se dirent que tout le monde devait être en train de dormir. Ils entrèrent sans bruit dans le bâtiment, se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, appuyant sur le bouton, ils entendirent quelqu'un tousser derrière eux, se retournant, ils virent le jeune Todoroki qui fixait son double. Il était présent depuis un petit moment et lorsqu'il avait vu le nouvel arrivant même lui fut surpris. Il resta donc sans bouger quelque seconde, le temps que son cerveau se débloque pour repenser à ce qu'il faisait ici, il voulait croiser son double, il désirait lui parler, il l'avait donc attendu. Une fois face à eux, il vit le second arrivant hocher les épaules et entrer dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arrivé alors que son double soupirait et le suivait dans la salle commune.

Pendant ce temps, l'ascenseur monta, se stoppant au niveau deux, s'ouvrant pour laisser place à Fumikage qui regardait incrédule celui déjà présent dans l'appareil. Lui souriant, il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence alors que les portes se refermaient, laissant le corbeau seul, toujours choquer. Laissant les porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais bel et bien au quatrième, il marcha et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Kirishima, il resta là, fixant la porte quelque seconde en entendant des rires à l'intérieur, celui du propriétaire, mais également de Sero et Kaminari suivit des menaces du cendré. Il leva sa main en direction de la porte, mais se stoppa à mi-chemin et repris sa route avant d'entrer dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné, des images lui revenant en tête, des images qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

Du côté des deux Todoroki le silence était maître. Le plus âgé savait ce que le plus jeune voulait lui dire, et de son côté le plus jeune attendait que le plus âgé réponde à sa question muette. Cependant, aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le Todoroki du présent en ait assez et finisse par parler.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas.

\- Parce que tu ne m'as rien demandé.

\- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler.

\- Alors parle.

\- …. Yaoyorozu.

\- Momo.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as dit qu'elle allait mourir, comment et quand ?

\- Pas avant un long moment, dans ma ligne temporelle je dirais dans deux ans, peut-être un peu plus.

\- Comment ?

\- Tuer par l'ennemi, en même temps que Tenya. Ils devaient rester à la base parce qu'il était blessé, on est parti en reconnaissance avec Katsuki, Denki et Eijiro. On a rien pu faire, quand on est arrivé il était déjà trop tard.

\- Elle le savait ?

\- Qu'on l'aime ?

\- …..

\- Non. Je ne le lui aie jamais rien dit.

\- Elle est morte sans rien savoir…. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu lui as rien dit ! Dit-il en criant et en se levant.

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé seule ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir. Mais, dit lui. Même s'il n'y a aucun danger, dit lui que tu l'aime.

Il ne rajouta rien d'autre, se levant et se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, au fait qu'il l'avait retrouvé tailladé de partout, le corps mutilé tout comme son visage, elle était morte en souffrant, elle était morte en espérant qu'il vienne, elle était morte en pensant aux autres, elle leur avait quelque chose d'inestimable. Elle avait collé une caméra-micro sur l'un des ennemis et elle avait caché le récepteur. Ils l'avaient trouvé et grâce à ça, il avait appris que quelqu'un possédait un alter permettant de « redonner vie au mort » durant quelques minutes, le temps à All for One de récupérer leur alter. Ils l'avaient également entendu dire qu'il ne fallait pas abîmer les corps, ils avaient ainsi découvert le rôle des fossoyeurs. Todoroki s'en souvenait encore parfaitement, la première personne qu'il avait dût brûler était Momo, Katsuki lui s'était occuper de Tenya pendant que Denki et Eijiro restaient dehors et prévenait les autres. Rien que d'y pensé il voulait vomir. Ça lui était revenu malgré lui, cette odeur de chaire brulé par son feu ou par les explosions maîtrisé du cendré, ça avait pris du temps, ils avaient vus leurs peaux devenir noir, se déformé petit à petit, commençant par le bas, puis allant de plus en plus haut pour Katsuki, lui n'avait pas supporté, il l'avait enroulé dans le feu, cependant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage qu'il ne reconnut rapidement plus. Vinrent ensuite les organes, puis les os, enfin, il ne resta qu'un tas de cendre. Ils avaient terminé, et ils savaient que désormais plus rien ne serait pareille. Suite à cela, ils sortirent et créèrent deux sépultures pour leurs amis. Eijiro et Denki à l'extérieur avaient sentit l'odeur, mais aucun n'avait rien dit, car ils savaient que désormais seul Bakugou et Todoroki avaient les alters aptes à incinérer leurs proches. Suite à cela, beaucoup d'autre groupe n'ayant pas le courage ou la possibilité de le faire firent appel à eux, ceux qui dans le futur était appeler « Undertaker ».

Ayant entre temps regagné sa chambre, le bicolor s'allongea sur son lit, se demandant s'il allait réussir à dormir correctement. Un long sommeil réparateur était un luxe à leur époque, ici il s'agissait de quelque chose de normal. Retirant ses vêtements, il se coucha dans son lit, lumière éteinte et fenêtre ouverte. S'était agréable, le lit était doux, l'air frais et aucune odeur de brulé et d'explosion, pas de combat en somme, et… Tout était calme, pas de cris, pas de bâtiments détruit, pas de système d'alarme, juste le vent, les feuilles et quelques discutions très basse. Un silence apaisant, qui ne fait pas redouté la suite. Il était si loin de ça. Il portant alors un bras devant ses yeux en souriant, puis attrapa son collier et descendit jusqu'au petit pendentif qui s'y trouvait. Un souvenir de Momo qu'elle lui avait créé. Il représentait un flocon avec en son centre un petit cœur aussi rouge que ses propre cheveux. Il avait mentit à son double, bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble peu de temps après la première attaque. Quand il l'avait retrouvé saine et sauve il avait couru vers elle, la portant et l'embrassant, car, elle lui avait dit qu'elle désirait voir le professeur Aizawa, cependant, les trains avaient eu du retard, un retard qui lui avait sauvé la vie pour une année. Ils s'étaient aimés plus que tout, mais, Shouto ne pourrait jamais dire à sa version plus jeune qu'elle était morte alors qu'elle portait leur enfant, que s'était pour cela qu'elle était restée avec Tenya. Qu'il avait retrouvé son ventre ouvert et déchiqueté, le fétu de cinq mois totalement broyer à côté d'elle. Et, alors que quelque seconde avant il souriait, son visage était désormais rongé par la douleur. Il avait promis qu'il ne pleurerait pas, parce qu'il allait les sauvé, qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir, ni elle, ni leur enfant. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, sans souvenir.

Ce fut le bruit qui réveilla Todoroki le lendemain matin, les élèves commençaient à se lever les uns après les autres dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Cependant, il ne réalisa aucunement cela, il ne voulait pas se lever, sans savoir comment cependant, il se retrouva sous la douche toujours aussi endormit. En sortit vêtu d'un simple peignoir, il parvint à mettre un caleçon qu'on lui avait fourni et il sortit de la chambre. Ne réalisant pas que son seul vêtement était à moitié ouvert au niveau supérieur de son corps, il croisa Sero qu'il salua d'un rapide signe de main, essaya de sourire à Momo qui s'était figé sur place et entra dans l'ascenseur, descendant un étage plus bas, il croisa également Urarako qui parlait à Kirishima en attendant Bakugou. Il leur fit également un signe de la tête puis se rendit tout au fond du couloir, il toqua et les deux élèves virent la porte s'ouvrir puis le bicolor disparaitre. C'est pour cela qu'il ne les vit pas partir en courant afin d'aller prévenir tout le monde que le deuxième arrivant du futur était là.

Soupirant à la vue de son ami, le plus grand des deux fit s'asseoir l'autre sur une chaise, il alla chercher une serviette qu'il lui mit autour du coup ainsi que le sèche-cheveux qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Le branchant, il fit également coulé deux cafés et commença à séché les cheveux du bicolor toujours à moitié endormit. Soupirant lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire comme s'il n'y avait personne. Le bruit du séchoir et de la cafetière d'aidant pas. Eteignant le sèche-cheveux et le posant, il se dirigea vers la porte, vêtu de la même chemise à manche longue et du même pantalon que la veille, ouvrant celle-ci, il tomba face au Todoroki plus jeune, à Bakugou et à Midoriya qui fondit en larme lorsqu'il le vit alors que le cendré soupirait. Izuku avait espérer que ce soit lui, de tout son cœur, alors il s'était précipité dans cette chambre, le bicolor, lui voulait savoir la relation que son double avait avec l'autre, Bakugou lui avait simplement été dérangé par le bruit et était sorti de sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Soupirant également, l'occupant de la pièce leur fit signe de rentrer, et alors qu'ils s'exécutaient en silence, le plus grand alla prendre les deux tasses de café, il en donna une à Shouto et commença à boire la seconde avant de la poser et de reprendre le séchage des cheveux blancs et rouges. Les élèves eux s'étaient assis sur le lit, Izuku versant toujours des petites larmes, Katsuki et Todoroki fixant la scène.

\- Bon, avant tout je peux savoir pourquoi l'autre mini nerd chiale ?

\- Parce…. Parce Kacchan est vivant…. Articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Putain, je peux savoir ce que l'autre débile a dit ?!

\- Il a…. sous-entendu que tu étais mort…

\- Mais quel con. Soupira le plus grand.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'étais pas mort putain de nerd sentimental ! Se sentit obligé de rajouter le cendré du présent.

\- Il s'est simplement inquiété pour toi Bakugou.

\- Ferme la double-face ! Et je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici ?!

\- Il y a mon double dans la pièce, donc, il me semble logique que je puisse y entrer.

\- Et ton putain de double il fabrique quoi ici ?!

\- Il a la tension basse. Répondit le Katsuki du futur. Du coup monsieur a besoin d'une putain de nounou le matin.

\- Je n'ai pas la tension basse… Essaya de contredit Todoroki, toujours assis sur le lit.

\- Si. Répondit Shouto toujours à moitié endormit. C'est pour ça que tu mets ton réveille trente minutes à l'avance et que tu te lèves que quand t'es vraiment réveillé. Il but ensuite un peu de son café.

\- …..

\- Putain Deku arrête de chialer merde ! S'énerva Bakugou contre le garçon assis à côté de lui qui reniflait sans arrêt.

\- Mais…. Je suis contant Kacchan.

\- Bon…..

Soupirant encore une fois en se tournant pour se retrouver face aux trois élèves présents, ils purent bien mieux le détailler ce qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout pris le temps de faire. Izuku s'était arrêté de pleurer n'ayant désormais qu'une pensée en tête, « qu'il est beau ». Katsuki, lui avait un sourire fière, il allait encore beaucoup grandir et gagné encore un peu de muscle, et puis, il aimait beaucoup le style qu'avait l'autre, simple mais classe. Todoroki pour sa part remarqua surtout les bijoux que portait le blond, il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il se les était fait, n'était-il pas censé être en guerre ?

\- Katsu…. L'appela Todoroki à l'étonnement général des trois plus jeunes.

\- Ouais ?

\- Encore. Dit-il en lui tendant la tasse de café désormais vide.

\- Tout de suite miss Diva. Prenant la tasse en levant les yeux au ciel, il alla faire couler un autre café.

\- Hé bom bom, je peux savoir pourquoi t'es au petit soin avec lui ?

\- Tu sais que je suis toi ? Donc que c'est à toi que tu viens de trouver un surtout plutôt mignon.

\- Ferme ta gueule ! Répond juste !

\- Comment je fais si je dois plus parler ?

\- Te fou pas de ma gueule et répond bordel !

\- Calme toi gamin je vais répondre. Rigola-t-il en se moquant de son lui du passé. On est équipier. Notre travail sur le champ de bataille c'est le même.

\- Et c'est quoi ? Demanda timidement Midoriya.

\- L'information n'est pas importante pour vous. Baille Todoroki.

\- Kacchan du futur….. Enfin, comment je…. Enfin on peut vous appelez. Articula le vert un peu rouge.

\- Comme vous voulez, tu peux continuer de m'appeler Kacchan, à moins que ça en dérange un autre.

\- Je vous emmerde ! Faite ce que vous voulez !

\- Bon, j'imagine que vous avez encore plein de question, mais il est temps pour vous de vous barré en cours.

Sachant que le cendré adulte avait raison, tous sortir de la chambre en les saluts pour Izuku, grognant pour Katsuki et leur faisant un signe de tête pour Todoroki. Ils devaient effectivement se rendre au lycée et autant dire qu'Aizawa n'allait pas apprécier s'ils étaient en retard. Et puis, ils avaient tout leur temps pour les questionnés sur le futur ou sur eux-mêmes.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre 5, donc comme pour le chapitre ou on a découvert Todoroki, voilà les images qui m'ont inspiré pour notre second voyageur du temps.

.

.


	6. Passé et Futur

Coucou tout le monde. Très (trop) longue absence et je m'excuse vraiment pour ça. Beaucoup de chose se sont passé pour moi, entre la vie privé et l'écriture (création) de mon propre univers pour mon roman. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eut le temps de continuer le fic. Mais je vous rassure... I'M BAAAAACK ! Alors oui, j'écris toujours mon projet perso, mais entre temps j'avance aussi mes fanfics (celle-ci en particulier qui a déjà quelque chapitre d'avance que je posterais pas de suite) je sais pas quand reprendrons les autres, mais elle reprendront.

Sinon, pendant que j'étais pas là, vous avez dépassé les 1k vu O_O

Vous êtes tous de grand malade mais sachez que je vous aime.

J'espère aussi que les nouveaux chapitres qui vont arrivé vous plairons autant que les précédant :D

* * *

Elles regardèrent toutes les trois les deux capsules devant elle. D'ici quelques minutes, Katsuki ou Shoto seraient envoyé dans le passé pour changer le futur. D'ici quelques minutes, ceux qui restent ne pourront compter que sur eux-mêmes. Ochako regarda ses deux amis, le regard inquiet mais déterminé. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Baissant la tête et serrant les poings, elle s'en voulu. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, c'est toujours eux qui les avaient protégé au prix de nombreux sacrifices, que ce soit physique ou psychologique. Elle s'en voulait de leur faire vivre cette épreuve, ils en avaient déjà tellement fait.

\- Ochako ?

Relevant la tête, elle vit un corps faible et rachitique se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte, se maintenant difficilement debout. Elle courut pour le soutenir, voyant que la personne s'épuisait du simple fait de rester debout. Le portant et l'asseyant sur une chaise, elle se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Mais enfin ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas que tu te lèves ! Tu t'épuises trop en le faisant, et Mei t'a créé une chaise roulante exprès.

\- Excuse-moi….. Mais si je ne bouge pas je vais devenir fou…

\- C'est pas une raison. Tu fais trop d'effort inutile.

\- Elle a raison. Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable. Et puis mon fauteuil te permet quand même de bouger !

\- Un minimum.

\- Oui comme les efforts que tu dois fournir !

Les trois jeunes filles étaient désormais toute devant ce corps frêle, une mine contrarié sur le visage. Elles n'en pouvaient plus, depuis hier c'était pareil, alors autant dire qu'Ochako commençait doucement à en avoir assez, et cela se voyait à son regard. Sourcil froncé, regard dur, tel une mère intransigeante qui réprimandait son enfant malade qui désirait tout de même sortir jouer avec ses amis.

\- Tu es juste intenable ! Tu sais que c'est dur pour tout le monde, ça l'a surtout était pour eux. Je sais que ça l'ait pour toi aussi, mais ne fait pas l'enfant d'accord !

\- Je…. Je veux le voir !

\- Non ! Tu vas te faire du mal ! Ils nous l'ont dit, on doit les considérer comme mort !

\- Alors pourquoi leur avoir donné des appareils pour communiquer avec nous ?!

\- …. Ils ne le peuvent pas. Ilia peut leur donné des informations sur les événements du futur, mais on ne peut pas entrer en contact avec eux….

\- ….. M…. Menteuse….. Vous aviez dit qu'on pourrait !

\- ….. Tu es la seule personne à qui nous l'avons dit. Nous savions que tu le prendrais mal sinon.

\- Je… n…. Non….. La voix tremblante, essayant de se contenir le plus possible, l'anorexique continua d'essayer de parler sans succès.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- M… Mei…. C'est faux hein ? Elle ment, pas vrai ?... S'il te plait…. Je ne veux pas encore faire un deuil….. Pas le sien…

Comme seul réponse, la jeune fille posa une main sur son genou. Cette main était une réponse des plus claires. Ne pouvant plus ce retenir, le petit corps dans la chaise fondit en larme. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ! Ce n'était pas la réalité ! Un cauchemar, qui durait depuis cinq ans déjà. Il avait vécu la guerre comme tout le monde, il s'était battu, donnant tout ce qu'il avait, et désormais, il était juste le petit corps faible et fragile qui demandait des soins particulier. Il n'avait plus rien, ni nom, ni sexe, rien. Juste de tas d'os avec un peu de peau dessus. La preuve en était que même les autres ne prononçaient plus son prénom. On lui parlait directement, pas de il, de elle, de lui ou autre. Mais, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas, avant il était bien plus qu'un corps faible et inutile, avant il riait, avant il s'impliquait dans les plans, avant il avait une identité. Avant, « ils » étaient là pour lui donner une identité. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus personne, il avait tout perdu. Son corps, son identité, son amant, son meilleur ami.

\- Viens, je vais te conduire à ta chambre….

\- ….

Se levant malgré le manque de réponse. Toga pris le petit corps dans ses bras afin de le conduire à sa chambre. Mei, elle, retourna vers les deux capsules, ouvrant un petit compartiment dans chacune d'elle. Elle sortit ensuite de sa poche une sorte de petite lettre qu'elle mit dans la première avant de la refermer, cependant une fois devant la seconde elle se stoppa.

\- Tu as lu la lettre d'Izuku ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'écrire cette lettre ne lui a pas fait du bien….

\- Il a dit que la lettre de Shoto était écrite par Momo.

\- …. Il vaut mieux le garder à l'œil…. Je pense que Toga est la meilleure personne pour s'en charger.

\- Pas toi ?

Moi ? Non, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus sa meilleure amie. Dit-elle dans un petit rire amer.

\- Ne dit pas ça, il reste notre petit Izuku et malgré tout, il nous aime tous comme on l'aime !

\- C'est vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas à moi que Katsuki l'a confié….

\- Tu sais qu'il a confiance en toi. Et tu sais qu'il t'a confié une autre mission !

\- Oui. Je ne peux pas être avec Izuku si je dois lui faire des rapports.

\- S'il sait comment faire il va les harceler. Terminé la jeune mécanicienne en rigolant avant de - partir.

Uraraka désormais seul avec elle-même se dirigea également vers les capsules. Respirant un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage, elle prit les deux capsules dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas insensible, pas aussi forte et déterminé que les autres voulait le croire, au contraire. Si elle était aussi forte, c'est elle qui y serait allé, si elle était aussi compétente elle ne se reposerait pas sur eux, si elle était aussi intelligente, elle ne les aurait pas laissé aussi simplement mettre fin à ce monde et à leur jour. Se reculant de quelque pas, elle leur sourit, les larmes aux eux, elle n'était pas forte, mais elle ne pleurerait pas, elle le serait à cet instant pour eux.

\- Et n'oubliez pas, soyez toujours plus Ultra !

Se rendant au panneau de contrôle, elle enclencha la mise en route des capsules. Elles se mirent dans un premier temps à tourner sur elle-même, puis une sorte de vortex s'ouvrit en dessous d'elle, les absorbant lentement, presque avec douceur. Le plan était en marche, il ne restait qu'à prier, essayer de survivre et de leur tenir tête, pour que, eux, dans le passé puissent accomplir leur mission.

* * *

Le paysage défilait autour de lui, si rapidement qu'il ne prenait même pas le temps de le regarder ou de l'admirer. Il était juste tellement loin désormais. Le bicolor avait essayée de l'en empêcher, « tu les prives d'une leçon de vie en faisant ça ». Bordel ! Ça lui faisait chier ! Il connaissait la mission pourtant, elle était simple sur le papier, tuer All for One. Ni plus, ni moins. Mais connaissant le futur, il savait ce qui allait se passer, il connaissait les morts, les peines et les choix de chacun de ses proches. Stoppant sa moto devant un grand bâtiment, il coupa le moteur et casque toujours sur la tête, il fixa l'agence de héro. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne voit Miro et Bubble Girl en sortir. Devait-il allez lui parler ? Devait-il en parler à quelqu'un d'ailleurs ? Soupirant, il s'apprêta à démarrer lorsque Sir Nighteye sortit à son tour. Sans savoir pourquoi exactement, ils se fixèrent un moment, sans bouger, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux malgré le casque du motard….. Non, il ne devait pas lui dire, pas maintenant en tout cas. Todoroki avait raison, il fallait qu'ils apprennent. Il interviendrait plus tard, quand ils auront appris ce qu'ils doivent. Alors, après un signe de tête il redémarra sa moto. C'est vrai qu'il devait donner quelque chose à Mei Hatsume et du département de costume de l'académie. « Tu vas retourner dans le passé, là où les héros sont encore nombreux et connu. Tu dois éviter d'utiliser ton alter ouvertement et caché ton identité ». Bordel, la voix d'Ochako résonnait encore dans sa tête avec ses leçons de moral. Il n'était pas stupide, ni insouciant. Il ne l'avait jamais été ! Tête brûlé, susceptible, et facilement irritable oui. Mais pas stupide.

C'est en repensant à quel point il s'était calmer qu'il arriva à Yuei sous le regard intrigué de certain élèves. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément l'habitude de voir des gens arrivés en moto en pleine pause de midi et sans uniforme….. Bon d'accord, soupirant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été très discret non plus….

Allant parquer sa moto, il laissa cependant son casque, il devait tout d'abord voir le directeur. « Interdiction de se montrer devant les élèves », et il faisait comment pour se déplacer ? Il leur crevait les yeux ! Marchant dans les couloirs, il se stoppa devant son ancienne classe dans laquelle se trouvait encore tous les élèves ayant décidé de manger sur place et ensemble. Souriant, il vit le regard mauvais de son double du passé qui lui tira d'ailleurs un doigt d'honneur à la surprise général. Les autres élèves se retournèrent et virent l'homme faire un cœur avec ses mains au blond qui fulminait. Putain, le plus jeune détesté son double, qui compte à lui sentait qu'il allait adorer faire chier son lui plus jeune, histoire de décompresser et passer le temps.

Tournant tous la tête, les futurs héros virent l'homme les saluer avant de partir et quitter le champ de vision. Ne comprenant pas, ils virent quelques secondes plus tard le Shoto adulte passé également très rapidement et semblant surtout agacé. Comprenant, ils se précipitèrent presque tous à l'extérieur de la classe. Seul le plus jeune bicolore, le cendré et le vert restèrent, ce qui énerva d'ailleurs encore plus l'explosif.

\- Et toi Deku de merde ?! Tu vas pas les suivre et arrêtez de me faire chier !

\- J… Je sais déjà qui c'est Kacchan…..

\- Et alors ?! Putain tu me fais vraiment chier Deku ! Depuis la dernière fois tu arrêtes pas de me coller, arrête ça !

\- C'est parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Super double-face, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

\- Et toi Kacchan…. Tu…. Ne veux pas aller lui parler ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? M'intéressé à un putain de futur qui arrivera pas ?

\- Mais, ça pourrait être important…..

\- Bon, vu que tu refuses de comprendre nerd de merde je vais t'expliquer en te donnant un exemple. Si jamais le hérisson rouge crève pendant la guerre et qu'on évite la guerre, il meurt pas d'accord ?

\- Ou… oui.

\- Donc, si il y a pas de guerre et qu'il meurt pas, en quoi c'est important de savoir comment il est mort ?

\- …..

\- Donc, encore une fois, à quoi ça me sert de lui poser des questions de merde ?

\- Et toi… Todoroki ?

\- Je lui ai déjà demandé ce qui m'intéressait.

\- Maintenant Deku, va te faire foutre et lâche moi.

Se levant et quittant la salle sous le regard des deux autres, Bakugo partit dans la direction opposé à son double. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis que ces capsules était arrivé, il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Une gêne tout au fond de lui, une petite voix qui lui disait constamment de faire attention. Se posant sur un banc à l'extérieur, main dans les poches et regard vers le ciel, il réfléchit à la situation.

Pourquoi lui qui était tellement important avait été envoyé dans le passé. Il se doutait bien qu'il était sur le front et pas en retrait, alors pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi pas Deku et son One for All ? D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de raison non plus d'envoyé Todoroki. Même si il ne l'avouait pas, il savait que le bicolore avait beaucoup de puissance. C'était stupide, pas du tout stratégique même. Il y avait forcément autre chose. Une raison qu'il était sur ne pouvait pas imaginer. Ou alors….. Ouvrant grand les yeux et se redressant il réalisa. Il fallait changer le futur et emprisonné All for One n'avait pas suffi…. Ils étaient là… Pour le tuer. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient été envoyé tous les deux ! Parce qu'ils avaient déjà les mains salle de sang et qu'ils étaient venu éradiquer le mal à la racine, parce que remonter plus loin pourrait totalement changer le cours de l'histoire de façon bien plus conséquente. Katsuki se doutait bien que tuer l'ennemi bébé pouvait signifier de gros changement, peut-être jusqu'à avoir un monde sans All Might ou encore d'autre héros bien connu.

Merde ! Frappant le blanc du poing il se leva furieux et marcha en direction de l'entré de bâtiment scolaire avant de se stopper. Il réalisa que…. Il n'y avait peut-être pas d'autre solution. Il n'approuvait bien entendu pas cette salutation, mais il s'agissait peut-être de la seule. Pas de doute à avoir sur le fait que la décision avait été réfléchit durant très longtemps. Et lui-même ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité. Si même enfermé la guerre avait été déclaré, c'était surement que le plan avait été mis en route avant. Surement depuis la formation de l'alliance des vilains, depuis peut-être plus longtemps même, depuis Shimura ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, pour une fois juste aller défoncer des portes et crier que les autres avaient tort.

De son côté, son alter-égo était désormais dans le bureau du directeur accompagner de maître de feu et de glace qui semblait, pour le moins contrarier. Les professeurs n'avait pas été appelé, le premier étant apparu sans crier garde et ayant dit qu'il voulait jute lui parler. Le petit animal attendait donc désormais que le cendré parle, et que son ami cesse de marteler le sol avec son talon. L'explosif ayant également au préalable retiré son casque, cela faisait toujours bizarre au directeur de voir son changement.

\- Donc, tu désirais me dire quelque chose Bakugo ?

\- Ha, ouais. J'aimerais faire une annonce aux élèves. Genre dire qu'on est là, mais qu'il faut pas le dire ou un truc du genre.

\- Ha ? Mais vous ne vouliez pas rester discret ?

\- Bof, perso je m'en tamponne. Mais ce sera plus simple de se déplacer dans l'UA sans avoir besoin de se cacher.

\- Et toi jeune Todoroki, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Ça serait pas mal.

\- …. Bon, et bien je n'ai pas le choix, et vous avez raison. Il me semble aussi que tu voulais me dire autre chose ? Termina-t-il en fixant de nouveau le cendré.

\- Ouais, tien. Dit-il en lui tendant deux feuilles. On va devoir bouger en ville et parfois intervenir, donc pour pas attirer l'attention il nous faudrait des autorisations, des tenus et des noms de héros.

\- Je peux m'arrangez pour vous en avoir. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un sera contre. Prenant ensuite les papiers, il les fixa un moment. Ce sont les tenus que vous aimeriez.

\- Yep. Il y a toutes les infos dessus. On va essayer d'utiliser nos alters le moins possible ou en tout cas pas directement. Se serait con que des gens nous reconnaissent à cause de ça.

\- Et les noms ? Vous y avez déjà réfléchit ?

\- Winter General pour moi.

\- Katana Bomber.

\- C'est original, mais vous devrez vous pliez à nos règles et nos lois un maximum. Je vous ferais intégrez une agence de héros.

\- Vous y avez déjà réfléchit pas vrai pour être d'accord autant rapidement ?

\- On ne peut rien te cacher jeune Todoroki.

\- Alors ?

\- Agence Endeavor.

\- Hors de question !

\- Calme toi, c'est pas une mauvaise chose. Et on sait tous les deux que tu lui en veux plus autant qu'avent.

…..

\- Va pour aller dans son agence alors.

\- Bien il sera mis au courent rapidement et vous pourrez commencer quand vous aurez vos costume. En attendant, je vais demander au professeur de réunir les élèves.

Hochant la tête, ils allèrent s'asseoir écoutant le directement demander, comme il l'avait dit, au professeur de réunir rapidement les élèves pour une annonce général et importante. Attendant un peu, ils entendirent ensuite un énorme brouhaha. Se levant tout deux et allant à la fenêtre, ils purent voir les élèves se rassembler en se mettant en ligne par classe et année. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu une telle rigueur. D'ailleurs, ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaitre les élèves de la 1-A. Tenya avait dût les mettre en position de file indienne avant même l'arrivé d'Aizawa.

Lorsqu'ils virent que tout le monde était en place, Katsuki alla récupérer son casque qu'il mit sur la tête, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Shoto au ciel. Le bicolore mit d'ailleurs le directeur sur son épaule ce qui amusa celui-ci et tous trois partirent en direction de l'estrade.

Une fois sur place, l'animal sauta au sol alors que les deux garçons restaient en bas cacher de la foule. Il allait devoir trouver les bons mots et répondre aux élèves sans trop en dire toutefois. Ça n'allait vraiment pas être simple. Jetant un coup d'œil aux professeurs, ils prix le micro et salua les élèves, il n'avait pas été stressé comme ça depuis l'enlèvement du jeune Bakugo par l'alliance des vilains. Mais là, c'était des élèves, il reprit donc rapidement son calme et continua son discourt.

\- Comme beaucoup le savent, il y a quelque temps des capsules sont tombé du ciel dans notre école et des élèves ont été impliqué. Cela est peut-être difficile à croire, mais deux personnes venues du futur étaient à l'intérieur.

Sans attendre l'approbation du directeur, les deux hommes montèrent, l'un à visage découvert, l'autre toujours son casque de moto sur la tête.

\- Ces deux personnes sont venues empêcher un événement très grave de se produire. Je vous remercierais donc de ne pas les déranger durant leur travail.

Descendant, le directeur laissa Katsuki s'approcher du micro. Il vit les élèves qui parlait de plus en plus entre eux, ou en tout cas chuchotaient bruyamment. Ils avaient déjà commencez en voyant Todoroki, d'ailleurs beaucoup avaient jeté de petit regard au plus jeune qui se trouvait justement dans la foule. Soupirant, il voyait un futur mal de tête arrivé. Les élèves n'allaient pas les lâcher, il le sentait. Soupirant, il retira finalement son casque et il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, le bicolor avait changé, mais le plus grand changement avait été fait sur Katsuki. Ce fut, après quelques secondes, le « putain merde » de Denki et Eijiro qui ramenèrent les gens à la réalité. Il lança son casque à son partenaire et pris la parole pour couper court au bruit à venir.

\- Vos gueules les mioches.

Encore une fois, le silence. Qui fut cependant rapidement de bien courte duré. Des cris surexcités de fille se firent entendre. Katsuki avait tout du bad-boy il fallait dire. Veste en cuir noir ouverte laissant apercevoir un débardeur de la même couleur, un collier en forme de croix lui arrivant entre les pectoraux, un jean un peu large bleu foncé et des dock martine noir également. Le tout accompagné d'une mauvaise attitude et d'un regard percent. Il voulut leur crier de se taire, mais les cris se firent encore plus fort soudainement. Soupirant, il se tourna vers Todoroki, cheveux en arrière, chemise rouge, veste de costard et pantalon gris, cravate noir. Il venait de sortir un paquet de cigarette d'en amenez une à sa bouche et de l'allumer avec son alter. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Katsuki soupira…. Ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile si sa continuait. Enfin, Toga leur avait déjà fait la remarque, le Bad-boy et le froid calculateur. Il faisait la paire, « si c'était pas la guerre vous auriez une horde de groupie ». Bordel, comme s'ils en avaient besoin. Se retournant vers le micro, il reprit la parole.

\- Si vous fermez vos gueules on répondra à vos questions quelques minutes après vous avoir donnez les infos.

Tous se turent et le blond put reprendre.

\- Bon, on vient de cinq ans dans le futur. Comme l'a dit le directeur c'est la merde chez nous, donc on vient arranger les choses. On a besoin de pouvoir se déplacer tranquille dans le lycée donc on vous informe qu'on est là.

\- Et après c'est moi qui dit le minimum. Pesta doucement Shoto derrière lui de sorte à ce que le cendré soit le seul à entendre.

\- Sachez que comme on est là pour changer le futur, ça sert à rien de nous poser des questions vu que se sera pas le même.

\- ….. Sérieux ?

\- T'as cas venir toi leur parler. Maugréa le jeune adulte en couvrant le micro et en laissant sa place à son partenaire.

\- En gros, considérez que nous ne sommes pas là. Merci.

\- ….. Et après c'est moi….. Bref, on a fini. Dit-il au micro en se retournant pour partir.

\- Mais vous aviez dit que vous répondriez à nos questions ! Cria une élève.

\- J'ai mentit. Trancha simplement Katsuki en quitta la scène avec Todoroki.

Leur directeur remonta rapidement afin de maintenir le calme alors que la paire partit loin de la foule. Désormais, ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils devaient faire, il ne restait qu'à attendre leur costume et l'aval du maître du feu pour rejoindre son agence. Mais aucun doute que c'était très certainement déjà fait et que le directeur les faisait tourner en bourrique uniquement pour ne pas directement leur dire oui.

Retournant au dortoir dans leur chambre respectif, Katsuki retira sa veste la lançant sur sa chaise de bureau, il fit de même avec ses chaussures qu'il jeta à côté de la porte et se coucha sur le lit. Il resta un moment comme cela, a simplement fixer le plafond. Puis, tendant le bras vers sa table de chevet, il prit une sorte de petit appareil rond. Le fixant un moment, il décida d'appuyer sur le haut du petit dispositif qui fit apparaitre un petit hologramme. Regardant le visage de la personne en face de lui, il eut un petit sourire que la dit-personne lui rendit en plus grand.

\- Yo. Fit-il.

\- Yo.


	7. Frustration et résolution

Il la regardait, un fin sourir aux lèvres, cette personne qui pourtant n'était qu'une image. Ce petit communicateur était leur secret à eux deux. Un secret à garder pour le bien de la mission. Il y avait les rapports quotidiens qu'Ochako envoyait via Ilia bien entendu, mais là, c'était différent. Il s'agissait de parler avec cette personne en directe. Les rapports de Uravity étaient enregistrés à l'avance et par un procéder que Mei avait expliqué, mais qu'il n'avait pas du tout écouter, leur I.A de poche parvenait à les recevoir et les synchronisé. Quoiqu'il en soie, hormis Hatsume et la personne en face, personne d'autre n'était au courant, pas même Shoto.

Parlant de longues heures ensemble, ils savaient qu'ils devaient en "profité" un maximum. La jeune inventrice les ayant averti. « Quand le futur aura trop changé, les communications deviendrons impossible, dans un sens comme dans l'autre ». Alors, chaque parole était réfléchi et choisit. C'était étrange pour Katsuki, qui même à vingt-et-un ans et avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu restait impulsif. Il rigola d'ailleurs en y pensant, ce qui intrigua l'autre. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Izuku resterait naïf et innocent, Toga une psychopathe, Hatsume une hystérique, Ochako une maman et d'autre. L'autre rit d'ailleurs lorsqu'il lui expliqua, surtout en imaginant le Bakugo plus jeune qualifier la maîtresse de la gravité de "Maman".

Terminant la conversation en souriant, il resta allonger dans son lit, regardant le plafond. Se posant mille et une questions. En vrai, lui et le bicolore parlaient de mission, mais, ils n'avaient aucun plan. Personne n'avaient réfléchi à plus loin que le fait de les envoyés dans le passé. Alors, ils ne savaient pas du tout comment procéder. Pouvaient-ils juste aller éliminer All for One ? Il en doutait. Il faillait déjouer chacun de ses complots, les uns après les autres. Il ne faisait après tout aucun doute que leur ennemi avait prévu chaque possibilité, que ce soit sa capture, une défaite ou la mort.

Au même moment, All Might pensait à All for One également. Il était tellement frustré ! Il voulait lui parler ! Il voulait le questionner ! Il voulait savoir qui droguerait N°13 et comment ! Mais... Il ne pouvait pas... S'il lui parlait, l'autre saurait et pourrait modifier ses plans et le déroulement des choses.

Alors, il était là, à boire une bière en face de son ancien rival qui semblait pour le moins très agacer. Il fallait dire, l'ancien symbole de la liberté lui avait envoyé un simple message lui disant de le retrouver rapidement chez lui. Alors, Endeavor était arrivé à toute vitesse, pensant qu'il se faisait attaquer. Mais, il l'avait trouvé dans sa salle à manger, des crakers et des bières fraiches sur la table. Soupirant, il s'était assis à table se félicitant mentalement pour ne pas avoir mis son costume. Et, cela devait bien faire une dizaine de minutes qu'il était là sans que l'autre ne parle. Commençant à s'impatienter, il allait prendre la parole quand l'autre le devança enfin.

\- Tu vas mourir...

\- Toi aussi.

\- ... Je vais de toute façon mourir.

\- Comme tout le monde.

\- ... Tu-

\- Non je ne comprends pas ! Et je ne peux pas comprendre si tu dis rien ! Mais sache qu'être le deuxième après toi m'énerve au plus haut point. J'imagine que tu es au courant, mais la criminalité a augmenté. Je sauve de plus en plus de gens, j'interviens sûr de plus en plus de lieu d'accident. Mais... Même moi je l'entends, de plus en plus clairement, tout ce que tu as bâti durant tout ce temps... Tout est en train de s'écrouler. Se fissuré petit à petit, jusqu'au moment où se sera réellement terminé.

\- Tu continues quand même de te donner à fond.

\- Des fois je me demande pourquoi. Dit-moi Toshinori, c'est quoi exactement être le symbole de la paix ?

\- ... Je n'en suis pas moi-même sur.

\- ...…

\- D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours voulu aider les gens, sans rien attendre en retour. Je voyais le nombre de héros augmenté sans que la criminalité ne baisse. Je me demandais si le soucis venait de la politique, de l'insécurité puis...

\- Puis ?

\- J'ai compris qu'en fait la peur faisait tout. Les gens continuaient de vivre dans la peur, de se faire attaquer, de ne pas pouvoir se défendre. La peur de ne pas pouvoir utiliser leur alter en cas de problème.

\- À cause de la loi. Aujourd'hui encore, sans licence de héros c'est interdit.

\- Oui. Imagine quand plus de nonante pour cent de la population possède des alters avec l'interdiction de les utiliser. Même ceux doté d'aile ne peuvent pas s'en servir sous peine d'être arrêté.

\- ...

\- La situation est oppressive pour beaucoup, pour obtenir une autorisation sans être un héros c'est toute une histoire, alors les gens se décourage. Ne pas pouvoir utiliser leur alter c'est comme ne pas pouvoir utiliser une partie de leur corps.

\- Mais ?

\- Les gens ne se sente pas en sécurité, ils ne savent pas où aller, quoi faire. C'est comme s'ils étaient perdus en mer. Alors, j'ai voulu devenir le phare qui les guide et les éclaire, leur donner de l'espoir et leur faire comprendre que tout irait bien. C'était l'objectif que je m'étais fixé et que je me suis efforcer d'atteindre.

\- Et tu as réussi. Tu es devenu le symbole de la paix. Les gens n'avaient plus peur « All Might est là pour nous sauver », c'est ce qu'ils disaient tous.

\- Oui. Mais, aujourd'hui je ne peux plus rien faire et c'est si frustrant. Être là, totalement impuissant, savoir que des gens vont mourir, que le monde va sombrer et... être totalement impuissant...

\- Alors, tu ne comptes rien faire ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça... Je ne peux rien faire... Juste, avoir confiance en eux...

\- Pourtant, si les gamins ne disent rien et ne font rien, on va les deux crevés.

\- Je croyais que tu t'en foutais.

\- C'est le cas en quelque sorte, je suis pas un symbole comme toi, j'incarne pas les mêmes choses. Mais toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- ... Frustré. Très frustré. Je vais mourir, sans rien avoir fait. Je vais mourir sans pouvoir aidé personne, je vais mourir comme ça, avec cette forme, sans combattre, sans même pouvoir essayer...

\- Tu peux déjà plus te battre non ?

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai quand même cette boule au ventre. Celle qui arrive quand tu es impuissant, qui te fait te sentir tellement minable que tu ne parviens même plus à être toi-même. Cette boule qui chaque jour te rappelle que tu n'es rien, qui te fait voir uniquement le passé, parce que le futur te parait si sombre et insignifiant. Parce que tu perds le gout de tout. Cette boule qui t'empêche d'avancer, qui te fait croire que tout le monde fait des bonds en avant et que tu stagnes quand tu ne régresses pas. Cette boule, qui remonte jusqu'à ton cerveau et qui prend ta propre voix. Cette voix qui te comprend mieux que personne, cette voix qui te juge, qui t'énumère tous tes échecs, tous tes mauvais choix, cette voix qui ne s'arrête jamais. Et plus tu essayes de l'ignorer, plus elle se fait forte. Cette voix qui te rappelle à chaque fois qu'elle sait tout, qui ne te laisse aucun répit... Cette voix, que tu commences à écouter, à croire...

Le nouveau numéro un ne dit rien, écoutant l'ancien symbole de la paix vider son sac. Il se demandait s'il l'avait déjà fait. D'aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, depuis que le blond avait commencé sa carrière, il l'avait toujours vu comme un rival, une menace, un but qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre et dépasser. De cette frustration était née Shoto, de cette frustration était née une haine de son fils envers lui, si ce n'était de sa famille entière. Et pourtant, il se rendait compte que jamais il n'avait essayé de se mettre à la place d'All Might. Il l'avait jugé, détesté, pris de haut, mais jamais il n'avait compatie. Et, désormais il comprenait. Le blond semblait tellement seul en ce moment, continuant de vider son sac. Endevor regarda la table, il n'avait pas fait attention, mais les bouteilles vides se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuse. L'alcool déliait les langues, c'était connu, se mettant à réfléchir à ce que disait son ancien rival, il se concentra. Et lui ? Que ressentait-il ? Cette boule dans le ventre l'avait-il également ? Surement. Ne l'avaient-ils pas tous ? Non, celle que ressentait le blond était différente, elle semblait le suivre depuis des années. Combien ? Tel était la question. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il soupira ce qui fit s'arrêter l'autre homme.

\- Quoi ? C'est bizarre de me voir parler comme ça ?

\- Quand même ouais, enfin surtout à moi. Tu as déjà eu une copine ou quelqu'un de proche ?

\- Hein ? Pourquoi cette question !?

\- Pas besoin de rougir comme ça, je vais pas commencer à alimenter des débat people.

\- Il... Il y a un moment... Je fréquentais une femme...

\- Va lui parler alors, à la place de ruminer dans ton coin pour rien. T'es frustré, impuissant, faible et maintenant tu rentres dans un cercle vicieux, si tu continues c'est la dépression. Et je te parle de la vraie, pas celle qu'on simule ou une simple phase. Je te parle de celle qui dure toute ta vie, à moins que ce soit déjà le cas ?

\- ... Je peux pas...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle... On ne s'est pas vu depuis des années, elle m'a surement oublié.

\- Bien sûr, tout le monde oublie le symbole de la paix. Toi qui es normalement toujours si courageux, tu vas fuir ?

\- Arrête ! C'est embarrassant de parler de ça avec toi !

Rigolant, Endevor essaya de lui donner courage et de le faire parler encore un peu. Il savait que le blond n'était pas très dégourdit, il fallait donc l'aider. Il savait également qu'il n'était sans doute pas le meilleur pour parler de relation humaine, mais si au moins il pouvait le faire aller mieux, s'était le principal. Lui aussi avait beaucoup de choses sur le coeur, mais il savait comment les régler. Il se promi de le faire, pas aujourd'hui, car il était avec All Might, mais surement demain... Oui, il le ferai le plus vite possible, parce qu'il s'était assez caché derrière son but et son égoïsme.

Après cela, les jours passèrent, Chisaki avait été vaincu et grâce à l'intervention de Shouto il avait été escorté en prison sans soucie, le dissipateur d'alter ainsi que l'antidote étaient en lieu sûr et aucun mort ou blesser grave n'était à déplorer. Le petit Bakougo et Todoroki avaient tous deux appris une leçon importante à leur cour de rattrapage et désormais, cela faisait un mois que les visiteurs du futur était en service au côté du nouveau numéro un.

Déjà un mois entier qu'il s'arrêtait chaque fois devant sa porte, qu'il levait le bras pour le baisser ensuite. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règles, le héro aux cheveux rouge se tenait de nouveau face à cette porte, face à cette chambre, il aurait aimé être face à cette personne également. Mais, il ne trouvait pas le courage de toquer. Lui qui normalement faisait tout pour ne pas laisser la peur le gagner, c'était raté. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu son lui d'avant et ça le frustrait. Surtout que, il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur... non ? Soupirant un grand coup, il leva le bras, serrant le poing et l'approchant doucement de la porte lorsqu'une voix le fit sursauter.

\- Il n'est pas là.

\- U... Uraraka !

\- Calme-toi. Dit-elle en rigolant et en se mettant à côté de lui. Tu aimerais lui demander quoi ?

\- Rien...

\- Ha ? Pourquoi tu restes ici alors ?

\- J'aimerais lui parler...

\- ... Kirishima.

\- Hum ?

\- T'es stupide.

\- Dit pas ça ! En plus pourquoi tu le dis ?!

\- J'ai vu comme j'étais dans le futur, j'ai beaucoup changé on dirait, tu penses pas que lui aussi ?

\- ...

\- Votre relation aussi aura surement changé.

\- ...

\- Enfin, si tu le cherches il est dans le petit parc à côté des dortoirs, je pense qu'il y es encore.

Hésitant quelques secondes, il regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux comme s'il désirait son accord et, lorsqu'elle lui sourit, il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de courir vers l'ascenseur. Il devait y aller, il devait lui demander, il voulait savoir ! Pourquoi Shouto ? Pourquoi pas lui, voir Denki ou Sero ?! Ils formaient une super équipe, ils l'avaient déjà prouvé. Alors, pourquoi ? Il s'en fichait de savoir s'il était mort, d'après ce qu'il en avait déduit Momo n'était surement pas la seule. Mais lui ? Il voulait une réponse !

Arrivant enfin dans le petit parc, il vit une scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde. Devant lui, couché dans l'herbe se trouvait le futur Katsuki, la tête poser sur les cuisses de Todoroki adossé contre un arbre qui lisait un livre, une main se baladant dans les cheveux du blond... Voilà donc la relation qu'ils avaient. Ils étaient devenus si proche que ça. Il avait entendu des rumeurs, il avait refusé d'y croire, mais la vérité était désormais sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait plus la nier. Mais, ça faisait mal, mal de se dire qu'il aurait beau tout essayé il ne serait jamais aussi proche du blond, mal de se dire que celui que le blond détestait deviendrait son meilleur ami, mal de se dire que quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait réussi. Ha, c'était donc si douloureux ?

Portant une main à son cœur, il agrippa sa chemise. C'était donc ça que ressentait Midoriya ? Voilà l'effet que cela faisait de se faire rejeter par le cendré. Une douleur au cœur insupportable, le sentiment d'échec, le vide. Il les regardait et il s'en voulait. Il n'avait aucune raison de réagir ainsi, c'était stupide. Peut-être que tout le monde était déjà mort et qu'il ne restait que les deux garçons et Ochako. Peut-être que le seul soutien de l'explosif avait été le créateur de glace et de feu. Oui, c'était possible. Il fallait qu'il y croie. Il DEVRAIT y croire ! Parce que là, c'était juste trop douloureux.

Il lâcha sa chemise et regarda sa main, cette même main qu'il avait tendue à Bakugou et qu'il avait attrapée. Un signe de confiance. Il avait vu le regard d'Izuku à ce moment, quand il lui avait dit que si c'était lui, Katsuki refuserait. Et il s'était sentit flatté, privilégier même. Il était important, il était important pour Katsuki, pour celui qui deviendra le héros numéro un non pas du Japon, mais du monde entier. Il avait cru stupidement qu'il pourrait se tenir à côté de lui, sentir son éclat. Parce qu'il savait que Katsuki allait changer. Parce qu'il savait comment il était au plus profond de lui. Katsuki n'était pas un phare ou une étoile parmi tant d'autres dans le ciel, Katsuki était le soleil. Brillant, rassurant, agréable, présent à chaque moment, mais également remplit d'énergie, avec un tempérament explosif et imprévisible. Oui, les autres ne brillaient que parce que Katsuki était là. C'est pour ça qu'il appréciait Deku, parce que le vert le savait aussi. Katsuki était le soleil et Izuku la lune. Le petit astre ne brillait ainsi que grâce à la grandeur de l'autre. Et ça le faisait rire les gens qui en doutaient, les gens qui ne voyaient rien. Rigolant doucement, il prit une grande inspiration et redressa la tête. Il gardera Katsuki près de lui, pour le voir briller comme jamais, mais surtout, il prouvera aux gens à quel point ils avaient tort. Il leur montrera, l'éclat le plus brillant qui soit.


	8. Parce que c'est juste la guerre

Ils couraient, tous aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. L'ennemi était à leur trousse. Deux norus et un super-vilain à l'alter inconnu. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids, même tous ensemble. Ils s'étaient améliorés bien entendu, surtout depuis le début de la guerre il y a un an et demi, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, mais là, l'ennemi était bien trop puissant. Aizawa était gravement blesser et Midnight était morte. Alors, sur un ordre de Present Mic qui portait l'ancien professeur ils s'étaient repliés. Mais, ils étaient suivit, ils le savaient tous. Et alors qu'ils continuaient de courir le plus vite possible, l'un d'entre eux se stoppa. Souriant il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendu son surnom être crier. Regardant qui était à l'origine de se cris, il remarqua que tous les autres s'était stopper également un peu plus loin. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, l'ennemi se rapprochait à grand pas, ils n'avaient pas le temps, alors, il soupira et suivit son propre plan. Ils avaient tous comprit. Il allait faire diversion, retenir l'ennemi et risquer sa vie pour que le plus grand nombre soit sauvé.

Present Mic voulait faire demi-tour également et aller le rejoindre, mais l'un de ses anciens élève se mit devant lui, les bras tendu pour lui bloquer le chemin.

\- Il sait ce qu'il fait, il est prêt à mourir pour que l'on puisse fuir. Vous voulez vraiment que son geste soit inutile ? Et puis, le professeur Aizawa à besoin de soin au plus vite.

Il le savait ! Bien entendu qu'il le savait ! Mais, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'un de ses élèves ralentir les ennemis pendant que lui, un professeur, fuyait lâchement. Mais….. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait perdu Midnight, il risquait de perdre Eraser Head, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Les gamins avaient besoin de lui, alors, frustrer et la lèvre inferieur en sang à force de se la mordre durement, il refit volte-face et se remit à courir loin du combat avec pratiquement tous ses élèves. Encore une fois tous sauf un.

Mais, personne n'essaya de le tirer, de lui parler ou quoique ce soit. Il allait aller le rejoindre. Il n'avait jamais réussi à le laisser seul face au danger. Pourtant il savait que l'autre était puissant, plus que lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il avait toujours eut cette boule au ventre, cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait « peu importe son état, il fera toujours face à l'ennemi ». Ho, il savait qu'il était pareil, mais lui comptait moins que l'autre. Alors il se mit à courir pour le rejoindre.

Suivant le bruit des explosions dût à tout un tas d'alter, il essaya de rester le plus discret possible. Venir en criant le nom de l'autre ne servirait qu'à le distraire, et il pouvait se passer beaucoup de chose en une fraction de seconde. Alors, il fit le moins de bruit possible, attendant le bon moment, et quand enfin il vit l'autre garçon sauter dans un immeuble détruit, surement pour prendre l'ennemi à revers il en fit de même.

Il chercha durant un moment l'autre garçon, mais ce qu'il vit était loin d'être ce qu'il espérait. Il ne cherchait pas à les prendre par surprise dans leur angle mort, il cherchait à récupérer. Il se tenait les côtes droites, blesser et en sang. Se précipitant vers lui, ce ne fut qu'un regard noir et un grognement qui le stoppa avant qu'il ne se jette sur l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?!

\- Je… Je….

\- Tu ?

\- Je pouvais pas te laisser ! Dit-il d'une voix forte les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Je pouvais pas….. te laisser…

\- Idiot. Soupira le blesser en le tirant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je vais pas crever ! Le but c'était juste qu'ils vous suivent pas.

\- C'est bon alors. Il faut partir maintenant ! Sinon…. Tu seras encore plus blesser.

Attrapant son menton, il lui releva la tête et le fixa quelques seconde, son visage baignant toujours de larme, le regard inquiet, il n'essayait même pas de sourire comme à son habitude. Alors, pour le rassurer il approcha son visage du sien, scellant leur lèvre dans un baiser tendre et réconfortant. L'autre lui attrapa son t-shirt, le serrant de toutes ses forces de peur que l'autre ne parte. Quittant les lèvres du garçon, il resta cependant le front collé à celui qui pleurait.

\- Je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien d'accord. Toi, il faut que tu restes cacher. Ils savent que je suis encore ici, alors, je vais les amenez plus loin. Katsuki et Izuku sont à une dizaine de minutes d'ici, je vais aller les rejoindre.

\- Mais….. Et si-

\- Ne t'en fait pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. Le coupa-t-il.

\- Mais promet moi que tu resteras discret et que tu rentreras à la base.

Il fit un signe positif de la tête, il voulait lui répondre, mais avant qu'il en ait eu le temps une grosse explosion de produisit derrière eux les propulsant que l'autre côté du bâtiment. I 'ennemi les avait retrouvé ! Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse pleinement s'en rendre compte, il se faisait déjà tirer à l'extérieur. L'autre garçon courait, le tenant par la main et évitant tous les obstacles. Mais, il était à découvert et bien qu'ils parvenaient à éviter les différentes attaques, des débris et projectiles les percutaient tout de même. Mais, l'autre ne ralentissait pas, il était à bout de force, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ou ne serait-ce que ralentir. Perdre de la vitesse signifiait être rattraper par l'ennemi.

Et, alors qu'ils continuaient de courir, un chemin de glace se forma à côté d'eux, un garçon aux cheveux rouge et blanc patinant dessus.

\- Montez, on rejoindre les autres plus vite !

S'exécutant, le bicolor créa de la glace devant eux en se propulsant grâce à son feu. Le plus petit était soulagé, désormais ils étaient en lieu sûr et les autres également. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le blesser qui rigola. Cependant, bien qu'étant également soulagé, il avait une boule au ventre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais même. Il devait rejoindre les autres le plus vite possible.

Regardant derrière, il ne vit plus personne. L'ennemi avait-il arrêté de les suivre ? Possible. Il avait soit trouvé une autre proie, soit il ne devait pas quitter son secteur. Soupirant de soulagement, ce fut des bruits d'explosion qui le firent redescendre sur terre. Ils approchaient, il leur fallait donc rester discret désormais. Stoppant son chemin de glace. Todoroki leur fit signe de se taire et de marcher doucement. Le suivant, ils se faufilèrent entre les débris pour analyser la situation.

Cherchant leur amis du regard, la scène qu'ils virent fut tombé le plus petit dans les pommes, bloquer le blesser, et seul Todoroki trouva la force de bouger pour courir… Il…. Ils n'avaient pas été préparés à ça. Il avait vu des gens mourir, mais…. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…. Pas à lui…. Comment….. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là. Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait rien faire. Son corps refusait de bouger, pourtant, il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, alors….. Pourquoi son corps ne bougeait pas. Pourquoi seul Todoroki avait trouvé la force de bouger. Merde !

\- T'es trop rigide dans tes mouvements. C'est fluide mais trop académique.

\- Je vais t'en foutre de la fluidité moi trou du cul !

\- Calme-toi, tu préfères quoi ? Que ce soit moi qui t'entraine ou quelqu'un qui connait pas assez bien ton style.

\- En attendant tout ce que je fais depuis qu'on s'entraine c'est des mouvements de merdre.

\- Bon, vu que tu sembles pas comprendre, on va faire ça autrement. Attaque-moi, tu peux utiliser ton alter aussi.

\- Faudra pas me le dire deux fois bâtard !

Sautant sur son ennemi en se propulsant grâce à ses explosions, il arriva rapidement vers l'autre qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Commençant plusieurs attaques au corps-à-corps sans alter, le blond du futur les évita toute sans soucie, ne se servant que d'une main pour dévirer ses coups.

\- Je te l'ai dit, t'es trop académique. Gauche, droite, puis retour sur la gauche, feinte à droite et de nouveau gauche.

\- Putain !

\- La façon dont tu utilises ton alter aussi est trop académique.

\- Hein ?

Se stoppant, Katsuki fixa son lui plus vieux. Il était soudainement très intéressé. Ça lui faisait chier que ce soit lui qui l'entraine, mais c'était surement le mieux placer pour le faire comme il l'avait dit. Alors, pour montrer sa frustration il mit ses mains dans les poches de son training et fixa sur regard son double.

\- Bon, on va faire un peu de théorie. Est-ce que tu sais exactement comment son produite tes explosions ?

\- Ouais, ma main crée un mélange de glycérol avec de l'acide nitrique, comme le mélange et stable et la température ambiante et de mon corps est bonne, elle se conserve sans limite.

\- Tout juste, et comme tous les liquides, il peut être appliqué et conservé n' importe où.

\- C'est le principe de mon costume.

\- Ouais, sauf que tu te limite toi-même en pensant que des explosions sont forcément grosse et directement destructrice. En gros, tu veux faire trop de dégât en face à face.

\- Ha, vas-y, explique !

\- On va faire un exercice, essaye de produire de la nitroglycérine sans la faire exploser, ensuite, va l'appliquer contre une surface.

S'exécutant sans rien dire, Katsuki se stoppa cependant rapidement, les yeux écarquillé n'en revenant pas, il se tourna vers son double le fusillant du regard.

\- C'est difficile pas vrai de crée uniquement la substance chimique sans la faire exploser. Quand tu combats, ton costume absorbe tout seul les composés pour les mettre dans tes grenades, pas besoin de réfléchir, mais là, c'est une autre histoire.

Putain ! Il lui faisait chier, monsieur en plus de jouer les beaux gosses essayait d'entrer dans le rôle du prof appliqué. Putain ! Soupirant, il décida de s'asseoir sur le sol et de se calmer. Depuis tout petit il ne faisait que crée des explosions, il n'avait jamais essayé de conserver le liquide chimique, le considérant, il faut le dire, à tort que comme une sorte de transpiration.

Il se mit en tailleur, mains ouverte sur ses genoux et paume à l'extérieur vers le haut. Il devait se détendre, réfléchir calmement et se concentrer sur le processus. Il devait sentir la création de l'agent chimique directement en lui. Chaque étape, sentir les particules bougé à l'intérieur de lui et quand il en aurait assez, placé le tout sur le sol devant lui sans que cela n'explose.

Faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, il ne vit pas son double quitter la salle et le laisser seul. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas besoin de lui avant un moment.

Se baladant tranquillement dans le parc de l'école, il remarqua au loin deux touffes bien connu de son passé. Kirishima et Kaminari. Réfléchissant quelques secondes, il se décida à aller vers eux. Depuis qu'il s'était éveillé, il prenait grand soin de ne pas trop fréquenter les gens de sa classe. Mais, finalement ce n'était peut-être pas la solution. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchit, ils étaient venu dans le passé pour le changé, mais ce n'était pas à deux qu'ils allaient y arriver malgré leur puissance. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé d'entrainer son lui plus jeune, il y avait vu une occasion toute particulière, mais il connaissait les capacités de plusieurs autres personnes de sa classe et malheureusement, il se doutait que sans guerre, ils n'évolueraient pas de la même façon.

Le temps de penser à tout cela, il se trouvait désormais derrière eux. Se raclant la gorge assez fort, ils sursautèrent en se tournant vers lui. S'asseyant contre un arbre, il lui était simple de voir que le blondinet était intimidé alors que le rouge lui, semblait plus admiratif. Se fixant quelques secondes, il s'apprêta à parler lorsque que futur héro à l'alter de durcissement ouvrit la bouche.

\- Trop viril ! T'as tellement changé ! T'es trop coooool !

\- Pf… pffff….. hahahaha.

Éclatant de rire, le blondinet était tombé au sol se tenant les cotes. Son ami savait vraiment comment tout rendre plus simple même sans faire exprès. Respirant doucement, il reprit contenance et désormais sourire aux lèvres, il fit fasse à l'explosif.

\- C'est vrai que c'est cool. Dit, tu dois être populaire à ton époque ? Il y a beaucoup de jolie fille avec vous ?

\- Tu sais que je connais ton secret l'électrisé ?

\- Un secret ? Quel secret ? Denki de quoi il parle ?

\- De… De rien ! Répondit-il rapidement le rouge aux joues.

\- Ha, en tout cas je suis trop heureux de pouvoir te parler ! Tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchit et je me suis dit, le futur est pas important, mais on doit être quand même balèze pour faire la guerre, du coup à quoi point je le suis ?

\- Hum…. Disons que t'es aussi solide que chiant.

Parlant un moment, Katsuki les écouta plus que ne prenant la parole. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé de ce point de vue et bien qu'il s'exprime plus et sans s'énervé, il rigola intérieurement en pensant à Deku qui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il n'était pas bavard. C'était plutôt que le vert parlait trop et tout le temps, même quand il réfléchissait. Il se perdit un moment dans ses pensées, partant loin des deux autres.

 _Il était tranquillement couché dans son lit. À attendre que le temps passe. Il aurait voulu dormir, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il avait perdu le sommeil, et puis, il pensait trop pour ne serait-ce qu'essayé de fermer un œil. Les préparatifs pour son départ à lui et à Shoto seraient terminés d'ici une semaine. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule semaine à passer ici. Au début, il avait été contre, puis il avait pris le temps de réfléchir et avait accepté. De toute façon qui d'autre aurait pût y aller ? Ochako ? Non même si elle savait se battre elle était plus un support. Toga ? Bien qu'elle se contrôle elle risquerait de trop se laisser aller et griller leur couverture. Deku ? Dans son état actuel il ne valait mieux pas, et puis il risquait de ne pas le supporter émotionnellement. Mina ? Elle avait une bonne capacité d'attaque mais elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de la mission._

 _Et puis bon, on ne séparait pas la meilleure équipe, pas vrai ? Haaaa, ça le gonflait. Bien entendu que même si c'était la guerre il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas le laisser, il ne pouvait pas le laisser !_

 _Se tournant et se retournant, il écarta les bras quand il entendit sa porte claquer contre le mur avant de reclaquer pour se fermer. En quelque seconde, il avait senti un poids sur lui, et pour ne pas le laisser repartir, il ferma ses bras sur l'attaquant qui se blottit contre lui. Les moments comme ça été rare. En fait, cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et qu'il était sans nouvelle l'un de l'autre._

 _Souriant en embrassant sa victime sur le front à plusieurs reprises, il l'entendit rigoler doucement avant de soupirer de bien-être. Mais, il avait trop de chose à lui raconté, et il savait que l'autre aussi. Alors, se libérant, il resta cependant assis sur le ventre du blond qui croisa ses bras derrière sa tête en le fixant, redressant une jambe pour que l'autre puisse s'appuyer dessus._

 _\- Kacchan tu sais, c'était incroyable ! On a réussi à trouver un vrai paradis. Il y avait plein d'herbe, de fleurs et des arbres aussi. Il y avait du vert partout, un ruisseau bleu claire, c'était comme dans un rêve ! On a regardé d'où provenait l'eau et on a trouvé une grotte. Ça fera une super cachette. Tsuyu pense que même si on bloque la sortit d'eau, on pourra vivre dedans caché un long moment. Et puis, je me suis pas mis en danger, je suis bien resté caché, parce que comme tu l'as dit « Il y a parfois des gens, tellement désespérer qu'ils attaquent tout le monde ». Alors, on a évité tout le monde ! Mais toi, tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ?_

 _\- Bas, comme d'hab. À force on s'y fait._

 _\- N'importe quoi ! Toi tu y arrives parce que t'es le meilleur Kacchan !_

 _\- Ouais. Lui faisant un petit sourire, il retira une main de derrière sa tête pour la regarder. Et puis, c'est surtout grâce à mon alter._

 _\- Dit pas ça ! Lui attrapant la main et la posant contre son cœur, il continua. Tu sais, quand All Might est mort, j'ai cru que j'allais pas y arriver, mais t'étais là, tu m'as soutenu. En fait, tu as soutenu tout le monde. Je me souviens, dans la classe à part Eijiro, Denki et Hanta, les autres t'aurais jamais suivit, tu étais trop solitaire et fonce dans le tas. Mais, quand tout le monde à commencer à paniquer, toi t'es resté calme. Alors, je veux que tu sache que j'ai confiance en toi. Et je veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, même si j'ai plus le One for All depuis longtemps, il me reste des bribes de pouvoir, et puis, j'ai grandi en tant que sans alter, je sais me débrouiller._

 _En entendant ça, le blond l'avait tiré à lui. Ouais, là il était motivé, et plus que jamais. Il changerait les choses, pour Shoto et Momo, pour Tsuyu et Fumikage, pour Tenya et Ochako, pour Toru et Mashiro, mais surtout, il les changerait pour All Might, Aizawa, Present Mic et Deku. Parce que, aujourd'hui ils étaient en guerre, mais il allait leur offrir un autre futur. Même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais les rejoindre, même s'il savait qu'il allait devenir une anomalie temporelle et que, tôt ou tard le temps le rattrapera pour simplement l'effacer. Mais en attendant, le blond continua d'écouté le vert qui décidément parlait beaucoup trop._

Reprenant contenance, il regarda les deux garçons qui ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué son absence, ou en tout cas qui avaient choisi de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Les remerciant mentalement, il se redressa et s'étira sous leur regard curieux.

\- Venez avec moi les gosses, on va parler au directeur.

Ne comprenant pas mais décidant tout de même de le suivre, ils rencontrèrent Midoriya en chemin qui accepta de Kirishima qu'il vienne avec eux. Soupirant, le blond choisit de ne rien dire et de continuer de marcher, entrainer également Deku pouvait être une bonne chose. Enfin, tant qu'il se mettait pas à entrainer toute la classe ça lui allait, se serait la merde de devenir prof il avait autre chose à foutre. Mais….. Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, lui ayant expliqué la situation….

\- C'est une bonne idée jeune Bakugo, mais il serait dommage que seul un petit groupe d'élève profite de ta formation. Je te propose donc d'entrainer toute la classe. Deux heures par semaines, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'ai le choix ?

\- Malheureusement pas. Je te laisserais donc toute la matinée de demain pour aller annoncer ça eux élèves et parler avec eux. Bonne chance et bonne journée.

Partant sans rien rajouté, les mains dans les poches, les élèves saluèrent tout de même le proviseur avant de le suivre. Merde, ça lui faisait vraiment chier tien, lui et ses brillante idée. Mais, il comprenait la logique, et puis, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible.

Bon, de toute façon, il savait que le proviseur était surement déjà en train de prévenir les professeurs, donc, quitte à être efficace, autant commencez maintenant. Il savait qu'il y avait une salle vide à côté de celle ou s'entrainait son lui plus jeune, il décida donc d'y aller en compagnie des trois garçons.

Le chemin se passa en silence, et une fois à l'intérieur, il alla s'asseoir contre un mur, ses élèves se mettant compte à eux, juste devant lui, sans un mot. Bon, au moins ils étaient sage s'il pouvait dire, il avait même l'air très impatient vu comme il se tortillait sur place en attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Bon, on va commencez par les bases. Vos alter et ce que vous pouvez en faire. Trop de personne n'utilise leur alter que d'une ou deux façons, alors que parfois, les possibilités son illimité. On commence par toi Denki, tu fais quoi avec ton alter ?

\- Je recharge des trucs quand je suis passif, sinon j'envoie de la foudre.

\- Et ?

\- Bas….. je sais pas trop, l'électrocute seulement mes adversaires, d'ailleurs quand je le fais j'arrive pas à visé. Donc mon costume est adapté à ça.

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est super limité ?

\- Heu… surement ? Je pourrais faire quoi d'autre.

\- Magnétisé le métal par exemple. Ça te donnerait beaucoup plus de possibilité comme marché sur toutes les surfaces contenant du métal, comme par exemple les murs en béton armé. Tu pourrais pirater des systèmes électriques ou encore propulser des petits objets métalliques à une vitesse supersonique.

\- ….. Je…. Je….. PUTAIN C'EST TROP COOL ! Cria-t-il en se levant. Je peux vraiment faire tout ça ? je pourrais envoyez des pièces, ou même des aiguilles hyper rapidement ! Mais ? Je fais ça dans le futur ?

\- Ouais. La guerre nous apprend à nous servir de nos alter de façon totalement différente. Par exemple, dans le futur tu as appris à faire court-circuiter des cerveaux. Autant dire que je ne t'apprendrais pas à le faire.

Le silence ce fit. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient tendance à l'oublier, qu'il venait du futur qui était en guerre. Ayant entendu cela, Kaminari c'était totalement refroidit, alors, son lui du futur avait élaboré une technique pour tuer des gens. Un court-circuit du cerveau ça voulait dire, la mort. Regardant Katsuki dans les yeux, il essaya de trouver une réponse à sa question et son souffle s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le garçon soupirer.

\- Non, tu ne tues pas avec cette technique. Tu crées simplement une crise de spasme chez l'adversaire ce qui laisse le temps de s'enfuir, mais ça peut parfois laisser des séquelles.

Il ne tuait pas ? Il n'avait tué personne ? Soupirant soulager, il se mit à rire alors que les deux autres s'extasiait devant les possibilités qu'il avait. De son côté, l'explosif regardait la scène passif encore une fois. Il avait effectivement menti, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le lui dire. Denki était le même genre de garçon que Deku, ce genre d'information le détruirait ou en tout cas le perturberait durant une longue période, même si son lui d'aujourd'hui n'avait rien fait. Alors, il valait mieux qu'il ne sache rien. Oui, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache qui était la seule personne à qui il avait donné la mort.

\- Bon, encore un truc, mais tu as la possibilité d'envelopper ton corps d'une sorte d'aura d'électricité, ça te permet entre autre de bouger à des vitesses incroyable.

\- Et, je m'électrocute toujours quand j'y vais trop à fond ?

\- Disons que tes capacités ont augmenté, mais il y a toujours un contre coup. On va aussi développer ton intelligence.

\- Hein ?

\- En gros, tu vas apprendre à élaborer des techniques de combat et des stratégies.

Avalant sa salive, il fit un signe de tête, ouais ça allait être super difficile, mais il allait le faire ! Il allait être au top. Parce que, il ne voulait plus juste être un sidekick. Il allait se tenir fièrement à côté de Katsuki et Kirishima, il se l'était promis à l'examen et c'était hors de question qu'il n'y arrive pas.

\- Et moi ? Demanda Kirishima impatient.

\- …. Tu connais ton niveau de solidité ?

\- Heu….. non. On peut le calculer ?!

\- Ouais, celui de Tetsutetsu est lié au métal, le tien aux pierres précieuses. Alors on va viser le niveau diamant.

\- TROOOOP VIRIIIIL !

\- Et….. Moi ?

Katsuki le regarda un moment. All Might était encore vivant et il ne pensait pas pouvoir lui apprendre grand-chose au sujet du One for All que l'ancien symbole de la paix ne lui apprendrait pas. Il réfléchit donc quelques minutes. Puis, en regardant Kirishima il eut une idée.

\- Toi Deku, tu vas frapper Kirishima avec ton alter. Tu vas mettre en pratique ton entrainement, je t'apprendrais aussi quelques mouvements. Mais ton alter a pas énormément de possibilité.

\- Je comprends. Je vais faire de mon mieux alors.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse réfléchir tous seul pour le moment, demain je veux que vous veniez vers moi avec des techniques d'entrainement.

\- On va devoir trouver tout seul comment s'entrainer.

\- Non, vous allez devoir trouvé tout seul des moyens d'utilisé et renforcé vos alter.

Les trois garçons le regardèrent stupéfait. Mais, il avait raison, c'était à eux de trouvé, tout leur dire ne servirait à rien. Il avait beaucoup aidé Denki en lui donnant plein d'idée, mais elles seraient inutile si le blond ne pouvait pas les mettre en pratique, alors, se levant lorsqu'il leur fit un signe de tête, ils coururent à l'extérieur. Partant chacun dans leur chambre, ils étaient plus motivés que jamais.

De son côté, le blond marcha tranquillement en direction du parking, il était grand temps d'aller chercher Toga.


End file.
